Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Juliet Black, granddaughter of Albus and Minerva, niece of Severus Snape the bat of the dungeons. With a chance meeting in Muggle London, her sibling bond forms with a three year old Hermione Granger. Watch them grow and enter Hogwarts while making plans and enemies along the way. Surprises are waiting the girls love, friendship and much more as Voldemort starts to come back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay somehow my story was deleted so here it is again, but without Warren Peace in it. As a warning this story isn't cannon, its 90% not. I was never a fan of the original parings, I think if Harry just had a head strong friend like Hermione and Juliet he would have been different. YES, there will be Ronald bashing, I dislike him greatly, but please give it a read. I don't own Harry Potter, we all know who does, so no money is being made from my writing. So on to the story; Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts.**_

_**Cassiopeia Snape's point of view…**_

_It was a breezy autumn morning in London, England, I walked through the cobbled road leading into the Muggle Park. I watched her tiny legs moving in a hurried pace, her green dress frilly as it hit her knees. My world was running to the sand box, her black curly hair hanging down her back, tamed with Wonderful Witch hair care, her tiny elfish features hiding behind a book. She loved the park but sadly never played with another child, she was content to sit in the sand and read, and even for a child witch she was powerful. _

_My own clothes resembling that of the Muggles, a long dress with a winter cloak, I sat watching her reading, while they whisper about what an odd the girl she is; I sat watching for any danger to her. When a middle-aged women sat beside me, with a little girl with unruly chestnut brown curly hair, but what caught my eye was the thick book nestled under the girls arm. _

"_Hermione dear, how about you give mummy the book and go play with the other kids?" she questioned the girl who was looking around._

"_Mummy, they make fun of me. I see a little girl reading her mummy let her," she said with chocolate brown eyes, they pleaded for her mum to allow her this small favor. _

"_Of course Hermione dear, go read with the other little one, kindred souls." She smiled at her daughter as she tottered off heading towards my Juliet. The child sat a few feet from her and started in on her own book, when another little sat with them. He was a chubby little beast, sweets in one hand as his mum sat him down. She was watching now from another bench feet away, she had a long neck, something about her was familiar. _

"_Your daughter is very pretty, Hermione is it?" I smiled at the lady who looked at me, and my expensive clothes. "Yes her name is Hermione, and thank you she is the apple of my eye," and you saw the truth shinning in her amber eyes, she was stunning with curly brown hair, a little tamed. _

"_My niece Juliet is the little one next to her reading, I can't tear her apart from her beloved books. No matter if others think she is odd for it," I said waving my hand to the other mothers watching the now two girls reading while their own children played. _

"_Hermione, my poor girl, she gets picked on for her love of books and knowledge. But it's refreshing to see another child with the same interest. My name is Jane Granger, as you know my daughter is Hermione. She is all I have left after her father was killed near a year ago, he was in a robbery he shielded a child at our dental practice," she said, the sorrow was evident in her tone, as I placed my gloved hand over her knee. _

"_I am very sorry for your loss, I understand what you must be going through on some level. Juliet is all we have as well. Her mother, my husband's little sister, was murdered; then her father was put into prison while trying to find her murderer." I said looking at Juliet her face was turned to the little girl, then the boy before returning back to her book. _

"_That's horrible, the poor dear, I am so sorry," she said her hand covering her mouth. She was good company for a Muggle, we didn't believe in all this blood status like other Purebloods. _

_A shrill cry was heard, we looked seeing the chubby little beast with Hermione's book in his thick fingers. She was up trying to get it, Juliet was up as well her book in the sand, and I watched, this is the first interaction with children other than Draco. _

"_Give it back to her, that's her book, books aren't toys." Juliet said but the little boy just laughed pulling a page from Hermione's book, we were up this was about to get violent if I knew my Juliet._

"_You foul little goblin," Juliet was on him hitting him her tiny fist hitting his face as Hermione cried taking her torn page and book. Sand flew up as Juliet moved off him, he was covered in sand from head to toe._

"_Not again," was mumbled from Jane as it caused me to look over in wonder. _

"_What have you little brat's done to my Duddiekins," a shrill voice cut through the air, I turned back as we stopped, I scooped up my Juliet who was fighting to get back at the boy. _

"_It's what the foul little beast has done, Dursley," I said in a voice that made her turn. It was none other than Petunia Dursley the only sister of one of my best friends Lily Potter, the aunt of the boy-who-livid. In fact young Potter was nowhere to be seen just her foul little child. _

"_Freaks," she said taking her son moving away from us "Us the freaks, where is young Potter, he was left in your care. Maybe we should be making a visit to Surry having a look," I smiled knowing her unrealistic hate of our kind._

"_He is with the sitter, no need for your kind to come," she stuttered fleeing the park._

"_Mummy, I didn't mean to do it again but he stole my books he ripped it mummy," Hermione the dear child was crying as I bent down. _

"_No child never be sorry for defending yourself, let me see that book," I said as Juliet scampered from my arms looking at the little girl with wild hair._

_She gave her mum a look before handing over her book with the torn page, as Juliet smiled at her._

"_My name is Juliet Persephone Black, you can have one of my books. At my house I have a full library, you come get you a new book. You meet Juju, she can make you pretty sweater like mine's while you find you book," Juliet was going on as I pulled my wand from my pocket._

"_Jane, please don't fret at what I am about to do," I said worried but if I was right Hermione was a witch. _

_Waving my wand over the book I muttered "Repairo," as the page came back together like new, as Hermione looked on in awe. "How did you," Jane said her eyes wide._

"_Auntie Witch," Juliet said as a series of popping noises was heard, I sighed raising my wand._

"_Cassiopeia what has happened my love," my husband Sebastian Snape rushed forward seeing Juliet and myself. _

"_Accidental magic, Seb," I smiled adoringly at my husband "Again you wee devil, erase the muggles memories," he smiled at Juliet as she almost flew in front of Hermione._

_Her tiny hand flew up and every wand flew from the older Wizards hands, as I raised mine standing in front of Jane. "Seb, I believe Hermione here is a witch as well. Please preform the spell, or risk upsetting little Juliet," I said as Jane was shaking slightly behind me._

"_Juliet let Uncle near little Hermione, I will not hurt her. Uncle needs to see if she is a witch like Auntie and Grandmother," he cooed to Juliet, Juliet watched him she moved to the side taking Hermione's hand in her's. _

_A burst of Magic shot from them sending us back, Jane and I flew back hitting the tree. Silver was intertwining around them making them giggle, it was so bright I covered my eyes. I was crawling trying to get to the little ones, my wand forgotten on the floor. Magic like this, the bond was strong, dark witches and Wizards would kill for them. But the light was dying down, as I reached them. Hermione was smiling as was Juliet as they tried to reach the fading silver wisps in the air. _

"_Well, this changes everything." Seb said his wand at his side as he was covered in dirt, my dress was torn, and dirt covered my pale skin. "Do the test now," I demanded, she would need protection and we were it._

_He waved his wand over Hermione muttering the charm, as a periwinkle blue light formed over Hermione, she was one of us. "Cass, get them to the Manor, I will arrive shortly." He said as I took Jane's hand in mine._

"_Juju," I called when Juliet's favorite and beloved house elf appeared "Yes mistress," she bowed low as Juliet giggled pulling a bewildered Hermione towards Juju._

"_This my Juju," she was telling Hermione who was listening to Juliet like she was a book._

"_Juju, get them to the safety of the Manor, please hurry," Juju her face turned feral at the mere mention of her little miss, needing the vast safety of the Manor._

"_Yes Mistress, Juju never let little miss get hurt or her sister," she took both girls hands and vanished without a sound, as I looked at Seb, Juju said sister. _

"_Jane we must go, I promise nothing will harm you. I will explain everything in grave detail once at our Manor," I pleaded with my new friend, I was surprised she took my hand, she was pale white, she needed some Chocolate._

_We vanished next with a small pop as the Auror's cleaned up the mess. Apparition was like being squeezed through a tube. We landed in the Ballroom, she was very unsteady on her feet as I pulled her to the tearoom. _

"_I be giving the little misses some warm hot chocolate mistress," Juju said once we walked through the large double doors, with one wave of my wand my clothes changed to witches robes silver and black my long wine colored hair falling from the braid I kept it in while in Muggle London. _

"_Please have Gus bring Jane warm tea and a few bits of our best Chocolate," I said helping a shaking Jane into the high-backed leather chair before making my way to the fireplace. _

_Tossing in some Floo powder the flames burned bright green as I called out "Severus Snape, Potions Master Hogwarts," I waited but not long as my brother in law's face appeared in the bright flames._

"_Can I help you Cassiopeia," was heard in his dismal tone, I scoffed "Bring Albus and Minerva and your foul self to the Manor now, it's concerning Juliet," I snapped his face became one of dread._

"_What has happened to Juliet," he demanded, well not so horrid now 'I suggest you hurry and get to the Manor to find out, you are a bat now fly," I said closing my end, he just racked my nerves._

"_All will be explained soon Jane, all I can say is Hermione is beautiful and very healthy." I smiled as I sipped my tea. But a few moments later the fire place burst to life Seb walked into the room, with a huge smile._

"_You will be glad to know my love, Juliet and Hermione are in the bind book, the very first in 100 years. Sibling bond but it was so powerful they felt it at Hogwarts," he said as I gazed at the girls having their mini tea party. _

"_That is very good to know, your brother is on his way from his dungeon," I smiled as he gave me the very same look he always gives as I banter with Sev. _

_And at that moment Minerva came from the flames her Green robes swishing around. Albus and then the bat came all looking rather worried as they sat, Sev looking at Jane. _

"_We felt some very powerful magic at the school," Albus said helping himself to tea as Minerva was watching Juliet and Hermione. _

"_Well Albus, as like every Tuesday I walked Juliet to her favorite reading spot. Where she met young Hermione who shares her love of reading well a boy ripped Hermione's book, and some accidental magic came. Well when Juliet took Hermione's hand because Seb was going to use the charm to see if Hermione was a witch, well magic in its raw form burst from them, it sent Jane and myself into a tree. Well I crawled to the girls it was bright silver light surrounding them. I had Juju bring the girls to the safety of the manor," I said as Jane was taking all this in._

_We talked and explained everything to her, as the girls finally noticed us, well Juliet noticed her Uncle Sev and Grandfather. "Mione, this my grandpa, he wizard. This Uncle Sev he wrote my book, he likes Potions," she was babbling to Hermione who smiled._

"_Well hello Hermione, another grandchild fabulous. A sibling bond between a pureblood and a muggle-born has never happened, I am most delighted it has happened in my family." Albus said as both girls sat with him Juliet was holding Severus hand under the table._

"_Jane in our world there are some like the Malfoys who believe being a Pureblood is the only worthy blood statues. Being a half blood or Muggleborn is basically scum. But we don't believe that, you have protection and when they reach 11 Hogwarts will be safe. I am the Transfiguration teacher, my husband Albus is the Headmaster and Severus is the Potions master," Minerva was talking to Jane, Jane's eyes moved to Severus._

_Hermione and Juliet were sneaking cakes as we talked, Jane was in a deep conversation with Severus about Potions and if it was similar to cooking. As the men talked about the safety of our girls, while I watched and prayed to anyone they would be safe. Others believe we are in light times but there are others like us, who know Dark is rising coming in a dark wave and all I want is Juliet and now Hermione to come out alive._

"_We will take our leave, you girls be good now," Albus said as the girls were chatting our Juliet was telling Hermione all she knew of Hogwarts._

_It was silent as we ate and the girls washed up for bed, Jane agreed to stay the night so we could talk more. Juju put the girls in matching night clothes, white with red sparks moving across them, wands waving as well. The girls are nestled together in her large bed, hands clasped together as Juliet whispers to Hermione as she falls asleep._

"_I will protect you, no one will hurt you ever again." it was hard to believe she was only three, my heart broke hearing her promise, because she would keep it never letting harm come to her sister. The love she held inside her and the love we had for her was worth dying for._

"_Goodnight my little witches," I whispered to the dark room as Juju lit her lamp setting it low as she sat in the plush chair, her knitting needles appearing as she set to makes Hermione a silver sweater like Juliet's._

_**Okay thanks for reading it will get better, this is only the very first chapter. Please review and thanks….**_


	2. The Burrow

_**Hey everyone, sorry my laptop had to get cleaned. And everything was erased, I mean everything. So I had to reinstall my Office 365, and find the elusive flash drive I keep my already finished Wolves on. Well onto Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. So blah no money is being made, Monsterpanda is the beta, and she is writing a fabulous story check it out. And all the clothes are on my Polyvore Noellamonster, leave a review…**_

_**Cassiopeia's point of view…**_

_I walk through the left wing "Good morning Mistress," was heard from the various portraits as I passed. "Good Morning Elisa," I gave a curt nod. _

_Some unsavory portraits had been removed due to their disrespectful comments to young Hermione, Juliet was so angry she blasted her great, great aunt's portrait off the wall. It laid in a piled of burnt ashes her eyes flashing red in all her anger. _

_But today we are taking the girl's to Hogwart's for tea, but we didn't tell the girl's Molly Weasley was bringing her children, we wanted the girls to meet new children. No one in polite pureblood society dared say a rude word about Hermione in our presence, but the rumors tricked down about her blood statues. But no one dared insult Juliet, she is a Black from a noble and ancient house, not to mention she is the granddaughter of the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, Albus Dumbledore._

_But away with these thought's, I am assuming the girls are currently not dressed, we must depart in ten minutes or late. Juliet was raised as the heir to the Black name, a pureblood princess, she is only five with other Pureblood parents putting their sons betrothal contracts in. But Albus and Minerva, as well as Seb and Severus have said no, she should be allowed to choose her own husband. I was in full agreement, but some just didn't take the hint, like Lucius Malfoy for one, that arrogant little weasel wanted his son Draco to marry my Juliet. _

_Draco was an arrogant child, spoiled by Narcissa but controlled by his father, and if Cissa didn't get her head on straight as the Muggle's say. Her only son was going to follow in his father's footsteps, and that would be devastating to my cousin to see her son serving the next dark lord._

"_Mistress, young misses are still playing and not ready, Juju can't get Miss Juliet to stop running around in her knickers," Juju said in a defeated tone as I smiled._

"_Juju it is alright, she is just so full of energy. I am on my way," I said hurrying my pace until her large silver double doors stood in front of me._

_Waving my wand they opened reviling two little girls both short for their age, both with wild curling hair but black and brown. Hermione was reading on the plush carpet in her knickers, as Juliet was reading while she danced around in her knickers._

"_I assume you two are going to tea in your frilly little knickers," both girls spun around dropping their books, I stood tall and a little snobby but I was raised a certain way. _

"_Yes, yes I am," Juliet said in such a confident tone, I was almost fooled by her words. "Well, then let's go," I said moving to the side, calling her bluff._

"_Come Hermione," she said as she pulled on her frilly white socks with her silver dress shoes, Hermione was red faced but Juliet just took her hand. She walked from the room her back straight, her curls everywhere as I watched her, she was honestly going to tea practically naked._

"_Brave little witch, but I think not," I said as I waved my wand, they were attacked by their dresses, Juliet in a green dress with a silver ribbon, her hair falling into soft curls with two silver bowed clips. Hermione's hair doing the very same but a red bowed hairband, with a red frilly dress with matching shoes._

"_Now you are presentable to society, I muttered as Juliet looked at me "Why must I be what they want, why must I conform to their standards of a pureblood?" she asked her unique blue eyes staring up at me her little head cocked to the side._

"_Juliet, you are perfect the way you are my little love. Always be yourself, but remember you're a Black you have to uphold the __honour__ of the family," I said, she gave me another look but mischief was seen._

"_I read we marry cousins plus we are insane," she said as I bulked where she get her tiny hands on a book like that, Sebastian!_

"_Some have married in the family, most have gone insane Juliet. But you can marry anyone you please not matter the blood statues," I said as she nodded her head and continued to walk._

"_Hermione, that goes for you too. You're a scion of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. Marry for love and nothing more girls," I said as they looked at each other._

"_But Hermione if they give you two library's marry them, marry them fast," Juliet whispered to her sister. I tried not to laugh, covering my mouth with my gloved hand, but giggles escaped. _

_But it was their giggles peals and peals of it rang through the halls as they walked together, she was my everything, and I would do anything to protect her no matter the cost. _

"_Look at these beautiful ladies, I see you are right on time, let's get a move on," My husband said and the adoring look on his face towards us, I never had to question why I fell in love with him._

"_Girls, grandma will be waiting on the other side of the Floo for you, hold tight to each other." I said helping them inside they held each our tight, closing their eyes. _

"_Hogwarts castle, Transfiguration room, Minerva McGonagall," I called out in a clear strong voice seeing the bright green flames cover and entangle around the girls, then they were gone._

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_Hermione was screaming along with me, like we was about to die as we twisted and turned before we were falling across grandmother's stone floor. _

"_What a graceful landing," we heard as we clamored to our feet covered in ash. I don't like Floo, Mione," I said seeing Grandmother smiling at us before waving her wand muttering "Sourgify,"_

_We stood clean and presentable as she bent down "Hello girls," she smiled giving each of us a firm hug and kiss. "Hi grandmother, I don't like wearing dresses," I sighed as she laughed._

"_You will one day little witch," as she led us from the room, it was fun at Hogwart's. The stairs case moved and disappeared, the portraits were so nice when Hermione and I got lost. We sat crying until Pop pop came and scooped us up, he told us the portraits would always watch over us._

"_Look at how you two little witches have grown," Circe said she was a beautiful witch with long pretty hair, that didn't require hair care products._

"_Aye they have Circe, I just know they will be the very brightest of their age," Grandmother said as we were near the grand hall._

"_Good afternoon Circe," me and Hermione echoed together "I do believe you correct Professor," she smiled as we passed her portrait._

_It was magical seeing the great hall the ceiling covered in bright sunlight, fluffy clouds moving along with birds flying overhead. But I stopped seeing a heard of gingers watching us walk in, my knickers bothering me as I tried fixing them when a shrill voice. _

"_Juliet Persephone Black, pull down your dress this instant," I spun seeing Auntie her face red as Uncle stood smiling next to her._

"_I was only fixing my knickers, I hate dresses," I yelled stomping my feet on the stone floor. "My little witch," I smiled seeing Uncle Severus standing next to us._

"_I was only fixing myself Uncle," I said my eyes wide "Understandable little witch," he said before walking away. _

"_Come let us introduce you girls to all these children," Auntie said as she took our hands in hers "Why I like Hermione just fine," I questioned Auntie._

"_Molly, how nice of you to come on such short notice. Please introduce us to these handsome men, and stunning little girl," Auntie said in a voice that said I am the better pureblood here, but that wasn't how Auntie was her and Lady Longbottom say bad things about them kind of Purebloods. _

"_No problem Lady Snape, Bill, and Charlie are with their father at work. But this is Fred and George, girls never take anything from them. This is my youngest son Ronald, he will be going to Hogwarts with you two little ones. This is our only girl Ginny, she will be a year behind you," Molly said hugged us, hearing my tiny ribs cracking under the vast strength of her hug._

"_They are so precious, we'll let the kids get to know each other," she said as Auntie and the ginger straggler walked away. _

_I looked around seeing both my Uncles, Grandmother and Pop pop watching us, he was waving his hand for me to sit. But I didn't want to, Hermione was standing next to me, we were uncomfortable. _

"_Hi, I am Gerd and this is Forge. You pretty little birds can sit between us," they said together, finishing each other's sentences. They ushered us to the bench taking seats next to us, they seemed okay, tricksters but okay. _

_Ginny was tiny too, her wine colored hair not as fiery red, she had freckles but not too many. She was still next to the one called Ronald, he was looking at the food that was appearing with greed. _

"_Hello Ginny, my name is Hermione and this is Juliet," Hermione said which pulled me from my thoughts, on the one ginger._

"_Hello, I am Ginny," she said with a smile "That is a nice Jumper," I said to Ginny. "My mummy made it," she smiled._

"_Let us eat and drink. And to my stunning yet unruly granddaughters be nice," was heard from Pop pop as drinks and more lunch has appeared in front of us. Sandwiches, fruit, Jell-O's, ice creams, cakes, tea, pumpkin pastries. Crisp's along with pudding and drumsticks, as Ginny and the twins put a little of everything on their plates, the twins ate fast._

_I put a sandwich and some crisps on my plate, pumpkin juice filled the cups set before us, the pitchers filled with chilled Pumpkin juice. "This is fun Juliet," Mione said her eyes moving to the twins every few minutes._

"_Yes," was all I said "Well you pretty birds, let us amuse you," I think it was Fred he had a tiny mole near the very top of his head it was darker than George's. We watched just like Ginny as a medium sized black spider scurried across the table, Ginny was looking at Ron her face bright red._

"_Ron, that's not nice. That was my cake," she said as Hermione and I turned to them._

"_Now it's mine Ginny," he laughed shoving the small cake into his mouth, tiny tears welled up in little Ginny's eyes. Uncle Severus was watching our table as I spoke, I hated bullies, they take what's not theirs and ruin it. _

"_Don't take things from Ginny again, Ronald. Or you won't like what I do, this is your only warning. Because I will feed you to the giant Squid," I growled as George pulled me down his lanky arm over my shoulders, as I looked at him. _

"_No worries poppet," he smiled as a shrill scream was heard, we all turned seeing the spider perched on Ronald's hand. His face was pale his freckles and hair standing out, I didn't know boys screamed like little girls. _

"_Ronald it's only a spider," his mum rushed over and with a wave it was gone, and her with it. It was nice, I really like Ginny and the twins, but Ronald something about him was off. _

"_Ronald let one of the twin's help you pour that," Hermione was telling Ronald, as he was grabbing the full pitcher of Pumpkin Juice, Fred was setting another cake of Ginny's plate._

"_Thank you Fred," she smiled at her brother adoringly. Ronald was fast he snatched it from her plate, and at the same time dropping the pitcher of Pumpkin juice. It splashed everywhere covering everything, I was drenched as was Ginny and Hermione, my pretty stupid dress covered. _

"_My pretty dress," Hermione said looking down at herself, her hair wet and sticky, my hair wet and sticky, Ginny was crying drenched. _

_I knew without looking everyone was watching us "You foul boy, you stole her cake again. You spilled pumpkin juice all over us," I screamed my hands shaking, Ronald's body went ridged his arms pinned to his side as I cocked my head to the door. His body shot up high before coming back down fast, but he never hit the floor. He floated towards the great hall doors which slammed open, spell's shot out from multiple wands as Hermione ran after me. _

_Ronald looked as if he was screaming but no sound came from his lips, doors opened as we walked seeing the Black Lake in front of my with Ronald crying with the smell of soiled clothes in the air. _

"_Juliet Persephone Black, stop. Turn young mister Weasley lose," it was pop pop, but the giant squid was thrashing in the water. _

"_But he is mean, he was stealing all Ginny cakes. He ruined our clothes, look pop pop, look at our hair." I said trying to convince him "I see my darling, but please release him he is only childlike yourself," he said looking down at me his blue eyes twinkling with mirth._

_I stomped my foot hearing a thud, Ronald was crying and screaming "She bad evil witch," but Fred, George and Ginny are laughing as Hermione takes my hand leading me over to them._

"_Ronald Bilious Weasley, how dare you behave in such a manor," Molly was screeching but it made me smile. _

"_Juliet, you didn't behave yourself. Ladies don't act in such distaste," Auntie said as my Uncle cut in "Excuse me Cassiopeia, she is a child not a lady. She acts on her emotions and she was upset with Mr. Weasley's attitude towards his sister and the fact he covered them in juice." Uncle Severus said picking me up from the ground, but a second later Hermione was in his other arm._

"_With you she be the next Dark Lady Severus, I take care of how you speak," Auntie said, I knew what a dark witch was, as I gazed at her._

"_CASSIOPIEA," it was Grandmother as she slapped Auntie's face "Never speak a foul word against my grandchild, she is only with you because Hogwart's isn't a place to raise a child. I can take her and place her with more caring family member," Grandmother said as Auntie paled._

"_Minerva, I love Juliet more than anything in this world. She has never been in better hands than mine since Aurora passed. I didn't mean she was Dark, but you know his past," Auntie said._

"_I told you never speak of my brother like that Cass, it's time we left. I am sorry Albus and Minerva," Uncle Seb said as he took Auntie as they started walking towards us. _

"_Come Juliet, time for bed love," Auntie said as she reached for me, I moved away she thought I was Dark. "Come Jay," Uncle Seb said his arms out as Uncle Severus gave me to his brother, as Auntie took Hermione and with a little walk and a small pop we were home._

_**Two weeks later…**_

"_Girl's I have Tea with my cousin Narcissa Malfoy," Auntie said as she walked into the playroom where Mione and I were sitting playing with a puzzle._

"_I am stay here, I don't like her son Draco," I said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "You girl's will be with Molly, but just for two hours," Auntie said great Ginny, Fred, and George would be there._

"_Okay girls Muggle clothes, Auntie Jean bought you many things Juliet," Auntie said as I got to my feet, Hermione was already dressed in a peach ruffed no sleeve jumper with dark blue jeans with sparkling white boat shoes, her hair in a ponytail._

"_Come Juliet let me dress you," Auntie said as I walked forward she pulled on a floral no sleeve top with a darker pink shrung and denim pants with sparkling silver boat shoes, but Auntie put my curly hair in to two piggy tails with two flowers._

"_You look pretty Juliet, I helped Mum pick them out. See we have same shoes," Hermione laughed as I looked around, I like jeans, I don't like dresses. _

"_I bring Ginny some clothes, I have too many," I said as Auntie gave me a smile "Great Idea, in fact Hermione's mum Auntie Jane brought some of Hermione's old things as well. Let us raid your wardrobe Juliet," I was out the door with Hermione heading as fast as our short legs could carry us. _

_Auntie set a chest half full of pretty muggle clothes on the floor, as I was looking at my shoes, pulling only three pairs out. Auntie had seven dresses, one robe and hat setting them inside the trunk, since I don't fit them anymore. _

"_Well, let us take our leave," Auntie said waving her wand the trunk shrunk, she picked it up setting it in her bag. _

"_Hands girl's," she ordered as we took her gloved hands, twisting and turning found us tangled around Aunties legs as all three of us fell two the lush green grass._

"_Portkey next time," we heard muttered as we rolled to our feet, Auntie with grace rose to her heeled feet. "We must walk the rest of the way girls, just over that hill," she said as we ran to the very top of the hill, Auntie behind us walking like a lady. _

_Was that the Burrow, the building itself might once have been an old stone pigpen, which had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys dotted the roof of the house, and the entire building was most likely held up by magic due to its crazy construction. It didn't look like the Manor, as I turned to look at Auntie._

"_Not everyone can afford the things you have Juliet, I promise the Burrow is one of the safest places for you and Hermione. Always remember that Juliet, Always remember the Burrow is safe," she said her eyes shining, the look of pleading on her face scared me. _

"_Yes Auntie" I said Hermione was looking at us "Yes Auntie," she echoed me. "Good," she smiled like it never happened as she moved forward._

_We walked down the hill seeing Molly waiting with Ginny at her hip, I didn't want to be hugged again. "Welcome girls, Lady Snape they are safe here," she was talking to Auntie as Ginny ran up to us._

"_Hi, Juliet and Hermione," she smiled "Oh Ginny, Hermione and I brought you something," I smiled with Hermione._

"_Auntie the trunk," I called out "Of course dear," she said pulling out a small trunk the size of a match box. "Here Molly this is for Ginny," she smiled handing it to Molly._

"_I will arrive within two hours Molly," Auntie said kissing us both before walking back up the hill, than she was gone with a small wave._

"_Okay girls, come inside, so Ginny can have a look," Molly said ushering us into the Burrow. It was great very homey looking, as Molly unstruck the trunk in the living room. _

_She sat "Mum I can't find Scabbers," was heard bellowed from above us "OH RON SHUT IT," was heard before the sounds of footfalls where heard._

"_Oye, look at the pretty birds Fred," George said as they found us with Ginny in the living room "Hi boys," I said as they sat with us. "Hello Fred and George," Hermione said as Ginny screamed._

"_Oh girls this is so very sweet of you," Molly said as Ginny was pulling clothes from the trunk "We hope you like them Ginny, can we go outside to play," I said fast, I liked it outside._

"_Of course, let Ginny try all this on to see if it is a good fit. But Fred and George can take you out. Boys watch the girls," Molly said as I smiled Fred taking my hand as George took Hermione's and with that we walked out of the house into the lush green grass and pond of the burrow. _

"_Come on girl's," George said pulling Hermione as Fred dragged me to the tall tree near the pond. They showed us flowers and plants, in all sorts of colors, I sat among them with Hermione as the boys were talking about Bill and Charlie. _

"_They should be home soon, they went with dad," one said as the other chimed in._

"_Summer break at Hogwart's, you know," they said I just gave them a look they always finished each other's sentences. Hermione was playing with a moonlace flower it was stunning, _

"_I am done, they all fit, I love them thank you so much," a red faced Ginny said sitting with us. "It was our pleasure Ginny," Hermione said as time went by, I noticed we were being watched._

"_Alright lunch outside, daddy is home and setting up the table with your brothers. Girls come along," Molly said as we girls clamored to our bare feet leaving our shoes near the tree. _

_I saw three ginger haired men as I stopped, Hermione falling in step with me. "Author, Bill, and Charlie, this is Hermione Granger she is a muggleborn, but has a sibling bond with young Lady Black, or Juliet. Author you remember Albus and Minerva's granddaughter Juliet Black," Molly gushed shoving us forward. _

"_Well look at you two little witches, welcome and I hope you're having fun here." He smiled in such a genuine way, but the other two watched looking at me._

"_Please don't stare," I said turning my eyes to them "Boys enough," was barked by Molly._

"_Sorry mum, she is very pretty. Plus her family the Blacks," Charlie said with Bill agreeing. "Lunch now," she ordered as Bill picked Ginny up setting her on the long bench._

"_Well little witch, let me help you up," Charlie said he was different from the others, he was shorter, but bigger, not chubby but hard muscles he looked around fourteen._

"_Thank you Charlie," I smiled at his kind nature, Fred and George helped Hermione up. Charlie picked me right up setting me near Hermione as Fred shoved Charlie taking the seat next to me._

_Charlie sat right in front of me as Molly was bringing food out it smelled yummy, Ronald was with his mum as she walked. "So Hermione your mother is a muggle," Author said smiling at Hermione._

"_Yes sir," she said in a timid voice "That's wonderful, Muggles are very fascinating. I am trying to acquire a rubber duck," he said his face turned serious, Auntie gave me plenty of duckies for my bath. _

"_Juju," I called and Juju appeared making a few of them gasp "Little miss be calling for Juju. Is little misses okay with the gingers?" she asked looking around her eyes settling on Ronald. _

"_Oh yes, we having lunch. I am sorry bothering you, but could you bring me some of my rubber duckies they in my bathroom, Please," I said my eyes doe shaped and wide as Juju smiled._

"_For little miss anything, but I see no cakes or pastries, Juju be right back," I turned as she vanished everyone staring._

"_You have a house elf," Bill asked as I started to feel uncomfortable, I looked around Hermione was glaring at Bill._

"_Yes she does, her name is Juju." She said in a stern voice "Auntie Cassiopeia gave her Juju when she was a baby, Juliet will be the next Lady Black. Juju loves us,' she went on chastising Bill._

"_I meant no harm wildcat," he smiled as lunch went on "Little miss, I has you duckies. I was also bringing you some cakes and pastries that you love," she smiled as the table filled with small cakes and too many pastries._

"_Oh yes thank you every so much Juju," I said hugging her as she vanished from sight. Ronald was already stuffing his face with cakes and pastries as I nibbled on my sandwich, I ate half a sandwich and crisps with one cake. _

"_Dear you need to eat more, you're far too skinny," Molly was fussing over my lunch, as Hermione finished her plate. "Misses Weasley, she doesn't eat if she gets nervous. Everyone was staring at her," Hermione said as Molly gave a harsh look to her boys._

"_Go run along and play girls," she smiled as we ran off seeing a dirt hill, Fred and George already jumping in it._

"_Juliet we get dirty if we do that," Hermione said in a tone full of logic "Yes, but at times we will need to get dirty nothing is ever simple. Life is full of hard choices." I said to her as Ginny was now covered in grass and dirt._

"_Come on little birds," was called out as Hermione and I jumped and played in the dirt, but I walked away looking at the tall tree. _

"_Fancy trying to climb it," was heard I spun seeing Charlie "Well now, look at you covered in dirt, grass and mud your piggy tails lopsided. No worries you look perfect," he smiled as he stepped closer. _

"_Yes I want to try, but I have never done it before," I said looking back up at the tree with a slight yawn. "Let me help you," he smiled._

"_I am going to lift you and when I do grab the branch and pull yourself up," he said as I nodded. He lifted me with ease as my small hands latched on to the tree branch, I pulled myself up swinging my legs up until I was sitting on the branch. _

"_Great, now I am coming up," he smiled he gave one jump grabbing another branch pulling himself up, boys aren't so bad._

"_I want to go higher," I said looking up "Do it," he said as I stood grabbing than pulling myself up. We were hidden in the very middle of the tree covered with lush green leaves. _

"_Here, you do need to eat more," Charlie said pulling out a sandwich wrapped up "I don't like being stared at, when Auntie and Uncle take me out to tea or Diagon Ally. They stare look Lady Black, or her father is in prison, her grandparents are the greatest light witch and wizard. I am Juliet that's it, I know when I get older I have a lot to live up to, I am starting training very soon," I said to him nibbling on half the sandwich, as he ate the other half in two massive bites, while I talked._

"_Well for today and whenever you are here you're just Jay not even Juliet. Have fun drop Ron in the pond," he smiled and it was nice as we talked and played around either in the tree and with the others. _

_I was sitting with Hermione and Ginny both sleeping in the grass, as the boys flew on their brooms playing Quidditch. Auntie flooed Molly telling her there was a problem and she be late, Author was waving his wand with her at the edge of their land. Before hurrying back Molly smiled at me as I watched the boys, but I saw sadness. _

_I was tired as I turned seeing two figures in black cloaks, bad they were bad. Green, purple and red spells being fired. "Charlie," I called seeing his longer hair his head turning towards me. _

_I pointed to the figures as he was shouting to Bill who was now on the ground running to his parents. Fred, George and Charlie with us girls as George picked up a sleeping Hermione, Fred grabbing Ginny as I stood, every one of us moving back, when a blast was heard. _

_Now four figures make their way towards us "Get back kids," was called as the twins rushed back with the girls "Little bird come on," was called. _

_Red light almost hit me as Charlie tackled me to the floor as Molly and her husband fired shots, but it wasn't fair bullies are never fair. Molly was so nice and now they are trying to hurt her, I started shaking._

"_Jay stay down," Charlie said but I was small wiggling my way from his tight arms, but he was running after me. I wrapped my arm around Molly's leg "No dear, you could get hurt," she coddled me._

"_Little Juliet Black with the blood traitors," a girl cackled like the wicked witch in the movie Auntie Jane took us to see. She waved her wand a purple flames shot out as I screamed my hand up in the air, as her body fell to the floor it wasn't moving. _

"_Get her," was screamed but Molly grabbed me picking me up but the spells bounced off the shimmering bubble around us, I was shaking my eyes burning. _

"_Bad," I pointed but Green light came from the hill long black hair flying in the wind, Uncle Severus._

_He took two down, as Author had another down plus the witch I hurt "Molly, where is my niece's," was heard a frantic voice. _

"_I have Juliet right here Severus, Hermione is with the boys." Molly said handing me to Uncle._

"_I hurted her, she was hurting Molly, Uncle, am I bad?" I said starting to cry as he pulled me close, popping sounds heard._

"_No my little witch you protected her, you're not bad." He said as Aunties voice rang out in hestraices._

_After Hermione and I were fussed over, I was with the boys in the front room eating Chocolate in Charlie's lap. "You did great out there Jay," he said wrapping his arms around me as I felt my eyes closing._

"_Sleep Jay, I got you," He said as I fell to sleep dirty my hair a mess and in Charlie Weasley's lap._

_**Okay thank you for reading this, please review!**_


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Hey here is chapter three of the Witches of Hogwarts, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Hope you all are enjoying this story it will be long maybe a couple books. So on to the story please drop a review.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_I was sitting in the middle of the floor waiting on Hermione, she ran off to see if Auntie had received the post today. I was adding the puss of a boil to the simmering yellow potion, just experimenting, the room had so many safety spells cast on it. _

"_Jay," was heard as I looked up from my work seeing two envelopes in her hands. Perfect, I thought, as I was up brushing my wet hands on my very ripped and potion stained jeans "Brewing is definitely bad for our hair Jay," Mione said as I choked. _

_Our hair was frizzy like a lion's mane, but who cares, I loved brewing while trying to write new potions down, but still too young to try and brew them. In everyone's eyes I was too young, but I was old enough to train to be the next Lady Black, train to fight hand to hand, I knew spells, Jinx's, Hex's, Charms, and Transfiguration. Not many could say they knew that much. I had been trained since I turned six, Hermione as well, I was a natural Potions Mistress, Uncle Severus told me with a smile, and Hermione was the next Transfiguration Professor according to Uncle._

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. , Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.**_

_**Dear Lady Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**_

_I smiled, I knew I was most likely doomed to be in Slytherin, like my family before me, but I held out hope I could also be in Gryffindor like my mum's family. I knew it would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for Hermione, I was smart enough for Ravenclaw as well._

"_Bloody hell, isn't this fantastic we are off to Hogwarts." I smiled as Hermione frowned at my language. _

"_Oh Mione," I smiled sitting back down with my parchment and green quill, starting to scribble down notes. Mione was down our letters to the side as she was juicing the blubber worm. _

"_Girls," was heard as we both grabbed our letters again reading over the supplies list._

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Uniform: First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books: All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_Wand _

_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_Set glass or crystal _

_Phialstelescope _

_Setbrass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"_I already have your school supplies, but tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and you each may grab three new books," Aunt Cassiopeia was at the door in her Black robes, looking exactly like a pureblood should look like. _

_I looked away "Sounds fine," I said going back to my notes "I will take my leave then," she said hurt evident in her words, as I have grown she feels I don't need her, I am eleven not 18._

"_You could always stay," I said never looking up but I heard her stop "Really?" she questioned._

"_Yes, I know you are rather good at potions. Plus we only have near fifteen minutes before our Potions time is up. Then we have to clean ourselves before supper is served," I said as Auntie sat in her robes digging right into the potion ingredients, this was perfect. _

"_Juliet, you have such talent, dare I say more than Severus himself," Auntie said as we cleaned up she was going over my notes with a look of pride. _

"_Thank you," I smiled as I walked off with Hermione to shower and redress in robes for dinner, Auntie Jane was at work._

_**The very next day…**_

_It was almost ten in the morning as I stood at eleven years of age, I bared resemblance to an older child. Long curly black hair, bright blue eyes, with more elfish features. I wasn't tall like other girls my age, I had a bosom Auntie Jane measured them around a 24D, I was still growing. Auntie Cass said my mum looked a lot like me, that I was going to stun the Wizarding world with my beauty. _

_Hermione was my height, a slim figure, with a nice shade of brown hair, we both used Witches hair care products to tame our wild locks. She was beautiful when she wasn't being bossy, but I wouldn't change her, not at all. _

"_Charlie said he will come to Diagon Ally," Mione said as I gave a tiny blush "He is? Well that's very nice of him, he wrote me telling me of the Dragons in Romania. He is also he on break for his 20__th__ birthday," I quoted as she watched, me a knowing smile on her face._

"_Yes Ginny told me," she smiled as I was standing in a long silk forest green dress with a black cloak, my hair tamed pulled into a knot at my neck with my witch's hat adorned with green and silver feathers. Hermione was in a short maroon dress, black cloak with a witch's hat adorned with gold feathers. _

"_Well girls, you're ready," Auntie said as she stood looking regal "Yes I have chosen not to go to Diagon Ally in my Pajamas," I said as if it was fact._

"_See, making wise choices already, time for us to go," Auntie Cassiopeia said as we walked to the Floo room, where everyone could Floo. I was the first to step in my back straight, as I winked at Mione._

"_Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Ally," I called dropping the Floo power down the green flames engulfing me as everything was twisting around me, then I was on my bum. The stone floor old as Tom smiled down at me "Hello Lady Black, let me get you leaned up before you Auntie come through," he smiled helping me to my feet and with a simple wave I was clean, not sot on my face as the flames lit up, my feet falling form under me._

"_Sorry Jay," she smiled as we both were pulled to our feet and cleaned as the flames grew green and there stood Auntie looking perfect, I cursed her grace. _

"_Thank you Tom," she smiled stepping from the grate "It's no problem, Mistress Snape," he smiled once more before walking away. Withes and Wizards were watching with cold eyes, as we walked their eyes on me._

"_Okay ladies first we head to Flourish and Blotts, I know you ladies can't wait to get your little hands on new material. Other than the volumes missing from our family library, she said as my eyes shot open._

"_Uncle said I have free reign and don't have to ask, blame him," I was quick to say, as she raised her brow. "Indeed Juliet," she said in a stern voice._

_Flourish and Blotts, our favorite place here in Diagon Ally, I also like Gingotts, and Goblins are fascinating creatures. We walked the paved streets close to Auntie who looked ready to pull her wand at a moment's notice, I stopped looking down a dark Ally. The sign said Knockturn Ally, it was dark, where the dark hearted dwelled._

"_Darkness dwells down there. Calling to those with darkness inside them," I said as Hermione took my hand._

"_Indeed Juliet it does, but there are those who fight it, who know where the greater good is," Auntie said as I tore my eyes from the darkness. _

"_Let us continue," and with that we walked on never glancing back, Flourish and Blotts was packed with students and parents alike, as I shoved people away from Hermione and myself. _

"_Not to unexpected girls, find your books with haste." Auntie said as we hurried away. "Get advanced books," I mumbled as we both looked more in the adult section. _

"_Well, what do we have here? Lady Black and her lackey, the mudblood," I turned my blood boiling hearing that word uttered in my company._

"_Oh, it's the ferret, so still trying to act like daddy Draco. Your arrogance is astounding as if it couldn't get any worse, I have to see your pointy face. Say one more cruel word to Hermione, I will hex you faster than you can blink." I snarled the last part, I knew I just did he could be great if he stopped letting his father push him around._

"_Like what Juliet, you're all talk. But to have her as a scion, disgraceful," was muttered as my new wand I received just this morning shot into my hand, he backed up._

"_Stupify," was called my tone wanting his blood as the red light shot out with a simple flick he was knocked out slamming into a bookcase. A small crowd was watching as I took Hermione's small hand and ran for it, heading to my Auntie._

_She was talking to Charlie, as I stopped "Auntie, I may have cursed Draco, he was insulting Hermione with that fowl word," I said fast as Charlie smiled._

"_Hey Jay, wow you look 15 not eleven." He smiled "Cassiopeia, what has that girl done to my son," was heard as we turned seeing Narcissa Malfoy walking towards us, Draco in tow._

"_Cissa, I recall she has asked your son to silence himself over Hermione's blood status. She was defending her scion as a head of house would. She is Lady Black and as you see not someone to cross, maybe you shouldn't let Lucius make Draco into another version of himself. He will drag you and your son down," Auntie said looking at Narcissa's left forearm._

"_Draco, you can't insult the Noble and Ancient house of Black. You will write Miss. Granger a formal apology, she is to receive it no later than morning. I will not tolerate your behavior I want you to be a better man than your father Draco, I want only the very best for you," Narcissa said her tone was pleading but to everyone the love she carried for Draco was shining through._

"_Charlie take the girls to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, I will meet you there. I must have a word with my dear cousin," Auntie said as Draco looked as if he wanted to come too._

"_Sure thing Cassiopeia, Mrs. Malfoy would you like me to take Draco for some too?" Charlie was so sweet._

"_I would love a small break from him and his behavior, but only good children get sweets and right now Draco has shamed me," she said as Draco pouted.  
_

"_Well Ladies give your books to Auntie, and let us move forward to get some sweets," Charlie said as we hurried giving our books to Auntie as Charlie took our hands. It wasn't as bad walking to the parlor, as he sat us at a small table walking to the counter._

"_Lady Black, you shouldn't be with her or the blood traitors. We can show you your true heritage," I looked up seeing a man, his face barley visible under the cloak. He was tall nice build, his voice deep his skin pale, but clean and well kept._

"_Excuse me sir, you are no one to question the company I keep. I will not take kindly to any one verbally bashing my scion or friends," I said standing, I wasn't intimidating until I pulled my wand to adults, I was short._

"_You radiate power, raw power," he said his tone lustful "Move away from Juliet now, or I will use an unforgivable on you," was heard by Charlie's deep voice._

"_I was only talking to Lady Black, blood traitor," he said I knew he was smiling under his cloak as he walked away not in a hurry either._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have left you girls alone, I swear you attract trouble," he smiled setting three bowls down, mine was Vanilla ice cream with butter beer jimmies, with thick whipped cream. _

"_All I do is sit or pick books out and trouble finds me," I muttered as a girl sat next to me._

"_Hey Tonks," Charlie smiled as I scoffed narrowing my eyes "Hey Charlie bear," she smiled taking his ice cream._

"_Are you Charlie's girlfriend, Tonks?" Hermione said as I was fingering my wand. _

"_Merlin no, he is my best bud. I am training to be an Auror. My mum Andromeda is talking to her cousin Cassiopeia, I guess Cass was chatting with my Aunt Narcissa." She said as her hair changed color from Blue to Pink._

"_So, my Aunt Cassiopeia was telling her off because her son was disrespecting Hermione," I said as she looked at me._

"_Lady Black," Tonks mumbled as Charlie laughed "Just call her Jay," he smiled._

"_Cool, I am Tonks we are second cousins. Hey I have to go, see you tonight Charlie, see you girls," she winked then tripped rolling to her feet._

"_She is rather perky," I muttered as they laughed._

"_We need to go, Charlie you as well, hurry now," Auntie said out of breath "But my ice cream," I said as she grabbed it dropping it into the rubbish bin. _

"_Now Juliet, Hermione love take my hand. Charlie grab Juliet," I was in Charlie's arms as Hermione was in Aunties, I was eleven, too old to be held. But in front of us five hooded cloaks with a few Aurors fighting, Hermione was scared I could feel it running ramped in my veins. _

"_Dear Merlin," I heard from Auntie, "Bloody hell," heard from Charlie.  
_

_Screaming as kids and parents took cover, spells flying as Hermione cried. "Run," was heard it was Tonks who took Hermione as Auntie pulled her Wand, firing spells. _

"_The child hand her over," was heard from behind us "Not bloody likely," Charlie growled slinging me to his back, Tonks did the same to Mione who buried her face in Tonks hair. _

"_I will have to take them by force then blood traitor," cackling as dust was covering us rumble was covering us, a silent spell causing the building to fall. _

"_Juju," I screamed loud there she was fear in her orbed green eyes "Grab Mione and Tonks get them to the burrow, get my Grandpa," I cried my small body covering Charlie's he was bleeding._

_With that they were gone, Mione was safe as my wand shot into my hand. "Stupify," I called low aiming low, a body hitting the floor was heard. _

"_Find Black," was mumbled as I stayed with Charlie hearing spells, their screaming music to my small ears._

"_Run you fools Dumbledore and McGonagall have arrived. She won't be taken with her Blood traitor grandparents." I smiled as the duct was clearing._

"_Juliet! Hermione!" was being called echoed by two females, Auntie and Grandmother._

"_HELP!" I screamed running my wand over his cuts muttering seeing the blood dry the cuts heal leaving small scars. "Get Healers now," and this is why I am in a hospital room in St. Mungos, all I had was a lump on my head. _

"_Charlie is doing better Juliet, you saved him. Healing the fracture over his temporal lobe." Uncle Sebastian said. I knew this because someone let Molly 'hug you to death' Weasley in, my ribs ached after._

"_Only three days my little witch, then Hogwarts. Where you find your destiny, where you will change our world, I just know it," Uncle said as I was being discharged. _

"_Fabulous," I smiled when his words really hit me, why was it me when there are better witches for the job?_

_**Thanks for reading please review**_


	4. Sorting

_**I want to thank everyone who read's anyone of my stories, believe me I know there are problems with them. I write to get through problems and stress, while writing Falling Hard, I was in a very depressed state with bad thoughts and it came through in that story. I want to dedicate this chapter to -Torretto-Malfoy, she has been a loyal reader to all my stories since I started writing, thank you for you very awesome review on Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter we all know J.K does, so no money is being made. **_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_Today was the day Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts, last night I overheard Uncle talking to Uncle Severus in the study. "Why are the death eaters roaming looking for our niece? You must find out Severus. She has to be safe, she could have gotten hurt, and if Charlie wasn't there I perish the thought what might have been." Uncle Seb said when a scoff was heard._

"_She was the one firing spells and healing him, she is rather capable of holding her own against the Death Eaters," Uncle Severus said back then silence followed, that was my chance to run through the long halls making my way back to my room. _

_But that will be dealt with at a later time, now I have to grow up things, are changing. Hermione was sitting on her trunk reading as I was fixing my amber colored beanie, with my cream colored owl sweater, with a brown owl. Dark ripped jeans with gray Ugg cold weather boots, with a matching amber colored scarf, owl jewelry topped the outfit off. Hermione was in the same clothes but her top was a darker green with a brown owl, her beanie and scarf a pure white color. Her boots the same, her owl jewelry a little different from mine as our trunks were packed and ready. _

"_For once we are ready early," she said; never looking up from her book "This will be the last time until next time we have to be at Kings cross," I smiled setting my book inside brown leather bag._

"_I got your trunks little misses," Juju said popping away with my trunks as we started walking down the hall heading toward the East wing, where we would Floo to some spot and drive to Kings Cross. _

"_Girls you look fantastic, Mione dear your mother can't get off work to join us at Kings Cross, but she wishes you a blessed year," she smiled as Hermione looked disappointed, I took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze._

"_I am pretty sure she is just tired from kissing Uncle Severus at the going away party last night," I said without thought as everyone looked at me._

"_Juliet, did you actually see this?" Auntie asked me "Indeed I did, it was odd, Auntie, how he was rolling his tongue in her mouth. I was going to offer her advice, like, to bite it off, but she seemed to like it," I said as Auntie burst into a fit of giggles._

"_One day you will learn, little witch," she smiled as Hermione was the first into the floo, Uncle Seb was waiting on the other side._

_**King's Cross Station…**_

"_I have never used this entrance before, it's nice," Auntie said as we walked through Muggles everywhere some, Muggleborns walking through, I am sure they knew how to get on. _

_I was walking with Hermione, noticing a boy walking alone; a white snowy Owl in a bronze cage. Much like Ares, my black owl, in a cage of pure silver, Hermione had Crookshanks her cat with a face that looks like she wacked it several times. He was looking around his wild black hair and emerald green eyes worried, and without thought I walked away heading towards him._

"_Hey there, are you lost?" I asked he was just a tiny bit taller than me, his clothes were very large and ragged looking for such a peaky looking boy. "I don't know where to go, there is no Platform 9 3/4," his black wire rimmed glasses askew on his face, cracked and broken. _

"_I am Juliet Black and this is Hermione Granger, come with us we will show you. We are going to Hogwarts as well," I smiled as he pushed his trolley beside us._

"_Thank Merlin, Juliet and Hermione never run off. After what happened at Diagon Ally," Auntie said as Uncle was eyeing the boy at my side._

"_I saw this boy, he was worried and lost, I saw his owl so I knew he was looking for the platform," I said in a very logical tone._

"_Very kind of you Juliet, hello lad. My name is Sebastian Snape, no guardians with you," he was looking around with narrowed eyes._

"_No sir, they dropped me off," he said not looking at Uncle. "Well, no worries my boy, stick close to our girls they will tell you and show you what you need to know. Hermione here is a Muggleborn, meaning her mum and dad are Muggles. Juliet is a pureblood, and please forgive my ill manners. May we have the pleasure of your name?" Uncle smiled, this boy was shaking._

"_Harry, Harry Potter sir," he stuttered as Hermione and I knew not to stare or ask unnerving questions._

"_Indeed, well young Mister Potter it is a pleasure to meet you. Let us get you first years on the train." He smiled as he and Auntie pushed our trolleys._

"_I am Cassiopeia Snape, Harry." Auntie smiled at him, her eyes roaming his clothes with anger, I was curious why. _

"_Okay Harry run right through, the girls will be right behind you," Auntie said in a kind voice. _

_He was off, then gone, as I ran like a demon behind him laughing like one as well. Hermione slammed into my back, I went flying forward with the blow to my back. I was sprawled out on the floor with Hermione on top of me when a voice was heard above us._

"_I never thought of you as clumsy," I looked up seeing Tonks and Charlie, plus Ginny and the twins looking down at us._

"_We all have our moments," I said as Fred and George pulled Hermione off me, Charlie picked me up setting me on my feet,_

"_Harry come over here," I called to Harry who was trying to lift his trunk, when Uncle stepped up putting it on for him. He was walking, looking rather nervous, I was getting a weird vibe about him. _

"_Harry, this is Ginny she will be coming to Hogwarts next year. This is Charlie he works with Dragons in Romania, this is Tonks like a second cousin of mine, and she works as an Auror. This is Fred and George they are in their second year. Everyone this is Harry," I introduced them to each other._

_So it was greetings all around "Time to get on the train," was called out as everyone was rushing to board.  
_

"_Have a good term Harry, you need anything talk to the girls. Girls, have fun, we love you," Uncle said stopping us as Auntie was crying._

"_Hermione be good love, study and don't take any one telling you that you're not good enough. Juliet no fighting," as she hugged us and kissed us, I scoffed._

"_I swear you lot," I said hugging Uncle "Watch out for Potter, he isn't being treated right by his muggle relatives," he whispered as I gave a nod._

"_Fancy sitting with us Harry?" I asked as he blushed giving a firm nod of yes. We found an empty compartment, and settled in. _

"_Hermione show Harry, something," I smiled as he was seated across from us, she gave me a look. So I pointed at his glasses "Great idea Jay," she smiled. _

_She pointed her wand at his face as he paled "Oculus Repairo," his glasses snapped back together with a crackle, sparks flew from the break, the glasses forming as a single piece._

"_Wow, that was great, thanks Hermione," he smiled taking them off looking at them before replacing them. _

"_You're most welcome Harry," Mione answered as we fell into conversation._

"_So you're a pureblood?" Harry asked me "Too right you are Harry, both my parents and their parents before them; all wizards and witches. My father's family is the Black's and notorious for marrying inside the family, all Dark I tell you. My mum her family are both purebloods and fight only on the side of light. You, Harry, are a half blood, your father was a pureblood and you mum was a muggleborn," I said as he gave a faint smile._

"_You should ask Headmaster Dumbledore, he can help find out about you parents," I mentioned as he gave a firm nod. _

_The compartment door slide open as the twins and the one person I truly hate walked in "Hey our beautiful birds, can our dearest brother sit in here with you," they spoke together, I adored Fred and George._

"_Of course Ronald can," Hermione said as I chimed in "Speak for yourself, Mione." I said my face set in a mask of indifference._

"_You," Ronald said taking a seat next to Harry "Who else would it be, but even for a ghoul you're dense," I smiled as his face and the tips of his ears turned red._

"_I bet you'll be put into Slytherin, with the rest of the slimy snakes," he said as I scoffed. _

"_I just might, but Harry I hope you aren't as close minded as Ronald. Yes, not all Slytherin's are nice and a lot are very dark. But every house at Hogwart's have produced dark Wizards or Witches, not just Slytherin. I see the way you're eyeing us, we have never gotten along, since I tried to feed him to the giant squid that lives inside the Black lake," I lectured him, my tone that of a bossy know it all. _

_We all talked well not Ronald and myself, but it was light even with the dirty looks we exchanged._

"_Anything off the trolley dears?" the Trolley witch said, as she slid our compartment door open, Ronald looked at his sandwiches. _

"_We'll take the lot," Harry stood up pulling a few Gallons from his pants pocket. I stood "I will pay for half," I laughed taking some Gallons from my bag._

"_That will be 3 Gallons, 4 sickles and 2Knuts," she smiled such a jolly witch, a Hufflepuff and nothing wrong with that. _

"_Thank you very much Mrs. Deke," I said in my politest tone "You're very welcome Lady Black, I bet you are most happy to be going to Hogwarts with your Pop-pop," she smiled bowing low, as I became very uncomfortable._

"_I am delighted, thank you," I said as she left our compartment, I turned seeing them watching me. I scoffed sitting next to Hermione after dumping an arm full of sweets next to Harry. _

_I started reading Advanced Hex's, while I looked over seeing Mione reading Advanced Charms, charms for the brightest Witches and Wizards, as I got comfortable. _

"_Harry, can you please pass me a sugar Quill, they are absolutely my favorite," Mione's voice rang out as I was engrossed in chapter 34._

"_Yes of course," was his reply "Juliet would you care for anything?" he asked as I called out "Liquorice Wand, thank you very much Harry," I smiled. It sailed hitting me in the head as I set the book down, seeing Ronald laughing._

"_I am sorry Juliet," Harry said stumbling over his words "It's no problem Harry," going back to my book. _

_A while into the trip the compartment door slid open it was Neville Longbottom. The round-faced boy we have known looked tearful._

_"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"_

_When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"_

_"He'll turn up," said Harry._

_"Yes," said the Nev miserably. "Well, if you see him..." he looked to our side._

"_Hi Nev, lost him again have you," I smiled "Hello Neville," Mione smiled as we looked at our friend. _

"_Hello ladies, yes Jay I have," he hung his head as I pulled my wand out "Accio Trevor," I called in my mind seeing his toad flying through the air, his little legs kicking. _

_Soon enough Trevor was in Nev's arms "Thanks Jay," he smiled walking out, he had such potential, but he had no confidence in himself. _

_"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Hermione looked at Ron with a look of injustice, ready to chastise him for his crude words._

"_That's rich coming from you Weasley, isn't that a dirty rat sleeping in your lap. Neville happens to be friends with us and your little sister, plus he is next in line to be Lord Longbottom," I said raising my brow at him._

_After that I turned back to my book as did Mione, Harry would talk and we would answer. "Sorry Harry, we like learning, and I seriously hope you understand. I am not trying to be rude or disrespectful, but you're at a disadvange not being raised in our world. You should be going over your first year books, just to know things," I chastised him, he looked rather shocked as Ronald laughed._

_"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Obviously Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school._

_"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles –someone tried to rob a high security vault."_

_Harry stared._

_"Really? What happened to them?"_

_"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it. Plus Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, my brother was hurt, so was she," Ronald finished talking._

_"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Err – I don't know any," Harry confessed._

_"What!?" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world—" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy._

_Three boys entered, and Harry looked like he recognized the middle almost immediately, it was Draco. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest, not noticing us._

_"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

_"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. Two boys that are dumber than a box of rocks, well maybe they weren't but we would never know._

_"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

_"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it._

_"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly._

_Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks._

_"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."_

_Both Harry and Ron stood up, as Hermione and I watched this was typical Malfoy tripe being spilled from his lips._

_"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair._

_"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered._

_"Unless you get out now," said Harry, sounding a lot braver than he looked, most likely because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him and Ron._

_"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."_

"_ENOUGH," I called out in a loud voice "Draco, I was having a pleasant train ride, still trying to act like daddy are you," I smiled standing up, even though he was much taller than me at eleven. _

"_Hello Juliet, and Granger. I was just being polite to Potter," he said but I scoffed "Drakie poo, doesn't like being ignored," I said patting his pale cheek that was tinged in pink._

_But of course Crabbe and Goyle made a move towards us, as I raised my wand "Flipendo," watching them both flip backwards sailing through the air, right out of our compartment hitting the wall. _

"_Quick to fight," Draco smiled walking out with Malfoy grace, I was going to beat him._

"_Sorry boy's, he has a stick up his arse." I joked taking my seat as Ronald closed the door._

_"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." _

"_Lucius Malfoy, is scum. I have had the displeasure of meeting him several times, his wife Narcissa is a good woman, and it was an arranged marriage." I said because it was true, I hated the Lord of the house, knowing I would see him dead in the future gave me such pleasure._

"_Time to change, we only have a few minutes until we arrive," Hermione's voice chimed in as I looked at her._

"_You two are sisters?" Harry questioned "In magical terms yes, when we were two my mum took me to the park to read. I guess Jay was there reading, and we formed a family bond, making us sisters. So as a muggleborn, I was living in Pureblood society. It was harsh, they are bigots with crude behavior, but never said a harsh word because Jay is the next Lady Black and she knows from all her training how to use the title," Hermione said as Harry smiled looking thoughtful._

"_Is Jay your nick name, Juliet?" he asked me in such a polite tone "It is Charlie gave it to me, when I was five, he was fourteen. It was because I was stressed over being some Pureblood Princess, he said I wasn't Juliet or Lady Black I was just Jay to him, and it stuck." I explained to Harry, who held himself in such a way, getting the vibe his home life was lacking. _

_We could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. As Hermione and I conjured a curtain for changing, Harry and Ronald gave low whispers "That's fantastic, and Bloody hell," _

"_Harry, want to sit with us girls on the boat?" I asked before we left our compartment "Yeah that be great, can Ron join?" he countered "Fine," I said my lip curling back over my teeth. . They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor._

_The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Hermione shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Good job Harry making friends with the little Witches, Juliet and Hermione, my favorite girls," as we hugged him, or rather his massive legs._

_Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads._

_"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"_

_Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that we thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice._

_"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."_

_There was a loud "Oooooh!"_

_The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was home, or like a first home and the Manor was a second home, I belonged here my destiny was here I felt it alive all around me._

_"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by myself and Hermione, Harry extended his hand towards Hermione helping her in, then me. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"_

_And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood._

_"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles._

_Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle._

_They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door._

_"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door._

"_See you Hagrid, we should have tea, tell Fang we miss him," Hermione and I said at the same time, then we burst out laughing. "Alright little Witches, move along, I will be sending you both letters," he smiled at us._

_The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, Harrys' face paled like he thought was that this was not someone to cross. Which she wasn't, my grandmother was a powerful witch. _

_"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid._

_"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_

_She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Aunt's Jane's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors._

_Everyone followed Professor McGonagall, my Grandmother, across the flagged stone floor. We could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right –the rest of the school must already be here –but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room._

_"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."_

_Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I just looked at her, Hermione was messing with the tips of her hair._

_"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry swallowed._

_"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron._

_"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."_

"_Oye Harry, it's not bad they just put the shorting Hat on you. It basically reads you, what are your traits so it knows what house to put you in," I whispered in his ear, as he visibly relaxed._

_Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed._

_"What the -?"_

_He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"_

_"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"_

_A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years._

_Nobody answered._

_"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"_

_A few people nodded mutely._

_"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."_

_"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."_

_Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall._

_"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."_

_Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I was lose to Harry with Hermione next to me, with Nev behind her._

_Harry looked like he had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. We heard_

_Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."_

"_Not to mention we came around for brunch every weekend, Mione," I whispered back but she just huffed._

_It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens._

_I watched as __Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house._

_For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:_

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

_"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."_

_Harry, smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment._

_"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"_

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat._

_The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Good job Hannah," Hermione and I called out clapping our hands, as she waved blushing like mad._

_"Bones, Susan!"_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. As we cheered for our other friend._

_"Boot, Terry!"_

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

_The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them._

_" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers watching Juliet and Hermione, as they cheered. _

"_Hermione, I really love you but let us be realistic, we won't be in the same house. I am off to the snakes and you either to the Claws or the Griff's, remember our promise." I said seeing Ronald and Harry watching us as I hugged her._

"_Juliet Black, I love you, you are smart, talented simply amazing. I will be nothing but proud seeing you with the snakes," she smiled hugging me so tight, I assumed Molly gave her a few lessons._

"_Black, Juliet," grandmother called my name, I noticed the Great Hall went silent. My Grandfather and Uncle watching as I made my way to the stool and grandmother who was holding the shorting hat._

"_Hello sweetheart," grandmother said as I sat, she placed the hat over my curly hair. _

"_Hello Lady Black, I have been waiting for you, I see a spectacular mind. I grand Witch in the making, talent that would make a grown Witch green with envy. You have a great destiny Black, but against your wish I must place you in Slytherin. Only because you must unite the houses or you will fail, you have every house inside you I couldn't place you. But I see where you have to begin, forgive me please," was heard as it rattled in my head, an image of Hermione flashed through._

"_She will be placed where the Brae dwell, to help you on your quest, don't stay from your path my young Witch." _

"_SLYTHERIN!" was called out as the hat was removed from my head. I was very angry looking at the ratty old hat "I should set you aflame," I muttered, as loud clapping was heard from the Slytherin's as I walked over taking my seat as more name where called._

_Hermione, Ronald plus Harry went to Gryffindor as I clapped standing one the table, kicking a Gold plate to the floor._

_Grandfather or Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there._

_"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! I am proud of my granddaughter Juliet Black, Slytherin has gained a fine student. Hermione dear to you as well," _

_"Thank you!" I smiled seeing Grandfather's twinkling eyes before he sat. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Some looked like they had never seen so many things they liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. _

_Ghost where floating about as chatter was heard, as I noticed three girls sitting next to me, Draco was one person down. Harry was looking over at the Slytherin table seeing horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry looked pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements._

_The Bloody Barron_

_I waved smiling as he mirrored me "How does Black have a Mudblood for a sister, heard about it from my father," a tall boy said as I have seen him before at tea, Marcus Flint he looked like a troll._

_The chatter died much like his dear mother, as I stood my robes flowing around me as I walked to the old boy. "Do you have something to say to me Flint?" I asked my nose in the air, my tone much like my Aunt when she speaks to her Pureblood bigot friends, it says I am better than you and everyone knows it. _

"_So Mudblood Granger is your sister, Black?" he smiled his teeth looking as if he hasn't brushed his breath foul._

"_If you are inquiring if Hermione is my sister, than yes we have a family bond. Now I will make this known that word is taboo, even here in Slytherin, or I will punish the person who said it." I smiled twirling my wand as he smirked._

"_Mudblood," he said mocking me "A lesson learned Flint," I smiled waving my wand "Expulso," his glass exploded sending Pumpkin juice everywhere, he shot from his seat his wand pointed at me._

"_Now see that's the spirt, you surely can take on a firstie," I smiled as he shot red at me with eh call of "Stupefy,' as I moved at the last minute giving him the impression he was good._

_Everyone including my grandparents and Uncle watching our duel, Hermione looking ready to plow through the crowd of Students to us._

"_Reducto," "Petrificus Totalus," he was firing off spells, as I moved with grace, as I was toying with him._

"_Okay enough," I smiled "Sonorus," amplifying my voice._

"_If I hear anyone say Mudblood or talk about my sister in a way that I deem under her I will hunt you down," I said making a complex move with my wand, seeing Uncle rushing forward._

"_Sectumsempra," I whispered it looked as if swords cut through his chest, blood pooled through his vest and white top._

"_Juliet Black take your seat, while Professor Snape heals young Flint. 20 points from Slytherin, for your behavior, and 50 from Flint for the use of that word. That word is not tolerated here at Hogwarts," Grandfather boomed out as I walked smiling to me seat. _

_Hermione was pale white holding on to George and Fred, who looked ready to kill Flint. "That was impressive, the name is Daphne Greengrass, pureblood," she smiled with her ice like composure. _

"_I am Millicent Bullstode, Pureblood," the tall bully looking girl said, as I gave a nod. "Avery Maccloud," Pureblood," a girl with funny cut brown hair, was that a ring in her nose._

"_I could care less about that Pureblood tripe, and if you want to associate with me you better stop caring as well. I love Muggles, as I see Avery does, you have no idea what they can do." I told them as when everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, and chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding._

_As I helped myself to vanilla ice cream with a mini apple pie, as we chatted. My eyes darting to Hermione, who was chatting with, the twins or Neville, Harry was talking to Percy, it seemed._

_At __the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban._

_At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent._

_"Ahern – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

_"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."_

_Grandpa __Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins._

_"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

_"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch._

_"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

"_So headmaster is your grandfather" Daphne asked in awe" that he is and his wife Professor McGonagall is my grandmother, Professor Snape is my Uncle by a family bond like Mione," I said as gasps where heard from any person who heard. _

"_I knew, I had a feeling that you had great power in you," Daphne smiled as I gave her a cold look "Watch yourself, betray me, and I will kill you," I said as she looked deep into my blue eyes._

"_I will never, you have a loyal follower in me," she said with hesitation._

_"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed._

_Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words._

_"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:_

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

_Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Grandpa Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest._

_"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"_

_The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, as I ran over with the three girls I was sitting with._

"_Sleep well Mione. Hermione this is Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstode and Avery Maccloud. Girls this is my sister Hermione, oh this is Harry," I introduced them with a smile, as Harry smiled._

"_It's a pleasure girls," Hermione said as she gave me a hug "Sleep well Jay, I will see you first thing in the morning." Mione smiled hugging me rather tight like she wouldn't see me for years._

"_Sleep well Harry," I smirked giving him a hug, it was gentle but his body stiffened it took a minute for him to relax, as I pulled away._

"_Goodnight Juliet, sweet dreams," he stuttered as Ronald pulled him away, Hermione walking next to Nev and Harry, with the twins right behind Hermione. _

_The dungeons, the light an eerie green as we were inside or under the Black Lake, it was medieval looking with the black leather and dark green tapestry's and curtains, it was nice._

"_Gather round," was called out as I turned seeing Uncle Severus, as we all gathered around his tall dark form._

"_Even we Slytherin's have rules, not fighting outside of the dorm. If you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin only in here may you resolve it, outside of here we are united. You are family and Slytherin's stick by each other, we need to bring back respect to our noble house. Any problems come to me or your Perfects," he was telling us in such a drily moditone voice._

"_Any questions?" he asked us eyeing the few first years, I raised my hand._

"_Yes Miss. Black," he said eyeing me, I was shocked, what is this Miss. Black shit?_

"_Miss. Black? You never call me that Uncle, was only going to ask if I could get a Sleeping potion," my eyes round filling with tears._

"_My little Juliet, you have to understand I will have to call you Miss. Black. As will grandfather and Grandmother, they will have too, we can't show favoritism. I know you are rather gifted in magic, so I know you'll out do everyone. I will as normal have your sleeping drought at your bed time," he said coming closer to me, I was home sick. Missing my Uncle and Aunt, my Juju._

"_Leave go unpack, remember the Hogwart's house elf's are to be respected they aren't here to clean up your mess, I expect you to be able to make you bed and clean your own messes," he barked another order, some of the first years looked depressed never being far from home. _

_I walked around looking at books and such "Come on Juliet, we need to unpack," Daphne said but I waved her off, as the common was clear._

"_I will be there in a few minutes," I said as she walked off without another word, the two other girls walking off with her. As the entrance opened and Uncle walked back in with a light blue potion, he gave me a look._

"_Come my little snakelet," as I ran to him, his arms open as he cuddled me "I miss Auntie," I said the sound muffled by his robes._

"_And she you Juliet,"_

"_Sorry I am acting like a baby," I sobbed "Never think yourself weak, you have emotions. It is never wrong to miss someone who isn't here with us. I miss you all the time," he said as he carried me to my dorm, not caring if the girls saw this side, I was only human. _

"_Is she okay Professor?" it was Millie "Yes, she needs rest. She has never been away from home. I leave her to you girls, she has to take this potion before bed." Hearing him leave the potion on the bedside table, with a swift kiss the door shut._

"_Sorry girls, I am never this weak. I just miss my family and Charlie," I did miss Charlie, a few times when I had trouble sleeping he would come to the manor. _

"_We all have moments Juliet, you are not different. I had mine on the train seeing my parents waving me off," Daphne said her tone sad. As they were getting ready for bed, I was eyeing the potion as I sat dressed in green flannel jammies._

"_Juju," was called and seconds later she was on my bed looking at me "Yes little mistress," she smiled her orb like eyes soft._

"_I am very sorry to be bugging you, but I cants sleep. Can you bring Charlie here," I said looking away my fingers messing with the hem of my top._

"_Yes of course mistress," then she was gone as Avery walked over with a stuffed Panda bear "You can borrow John, so next time she doesn't have to go grab your stuffed animal Charlie," she smiled as I felt weird._

"_No thank you, you can keep John so you don't get home sick." I smiled my hair down curly and everywhere, when a pop was heard._

"_Oh my-"was echoed as I looked up to the smiling but sleepy face of my favorite Weasley. "Sorry Charlie, but I can't sleep. Already had problems with Marcus Flint," I vented._

"_Hope you cleaned the floor with him, Jay. It's okay angel," he smiled his long red hair, his muscles showing without his bed shirt on, sometimes the Burrow was hot during the night. He climbed in bed with me "No worries little snakes, I am the first Gryffindor other than Professors in here. But for my angel anything," he said as I cuddled deep in his arms. _

"_Here Jay," as a cold vile was pressed to my eyeball "Charlie, please stop jabbing the bloody vile into my eye," but I was smiling as he chuckled. But I downed the Vile, feeling sleepy, knowing he wasn't going to stay after I fell into a dreamless sleep._

"_Good night Jay, don't ever hesitate to have Juju come get me even when I am back in Romania." Was heard as I drifted off._

_**Okay another chapter done, thank you for reading. I would also like to point out Charlie isn't a pedophile, yes he does like her and her him, but if anything happens it will be in the fourth book or after Hogwarts. It's just he is her security, and in the Wizarding world age isn't a huge thing to them, but thanks for reading and please review!**_


	5. Three headed dog

_**Hello, everyone here is the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwarts. I don't own Harry Potter we all know J.K does but the plot is mine, all mine. Sorry I haven't updated, being prego with twins is killer, and very tiring with having children already lol. So on to the story please read and review, thanks again.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_I was up my, hair a mess as I rolled from bed, hearing the crunch of parchment under me. "You really need to hurry Juliet," I turned seeing Avery and Daphne ready but Millie was having her hair done by Daphne._

"_Sorry, I will be done in a few short moments," I said running to the adjuring bathroom, seeing my hair needed work. After reliving my bladder and brushing my teeth, I walked out seeing my bed made and clothes laid out._

"_Juju, came. Juliet she looked awful sad," Millie said pain flashed in me, she didn't have me to care for anymore. I would figure out something, something great for her._

_I sat pulling on the gray knee high stockings with the Slytherin crest, after I pulled on the gray slip skirt and black Mary Jane's. My white button up blouse and V-neck gray jumper vest also with the Slytherin crest, last was my house robes. _

"_We have ten minutes to be in the great hall," was chimed as I sat at the vanity table next to my bed. Taking my wand holster strapping it to my forearm, my wand in hand as Auntie showed me. Muttering an incantation my hair tamed falling in curls not the frizzy curly nest it normally was. I removed a silver headband with emerald mini snakes after putting it on, I was ready._

"_I am ready girls," I smiled taking my brown leather satchel, as they followed me down the winding staircase. I was flanked by two with one dead behind me as others moved, Flint was glaring at me. _

_There was three other first year girls and five first year boys, Draco was talking to pug face Parkinson, I hate her and when Auntie forced me to go to tea with her to the Parkinson manor. "Morning Juliet, can I escort you to the Great Hall," Draco smile his blonde hair slicked back, his smile charming as Pug face drooled over him._

"_No thank you Draco, I am sure I can escort myself," I said my button nose high in the air. He scowled but pug face was grabbing onto his arm "Oh Draco, you can escort me," she cooed as I gaged. _

"_Does Pansy have a wee crush on Draco," I laughed it sounded old and cruel. I walked past her still laughing as we walked from the dungeons heading to the great hall._

"_So I have my Slytherin crew, well at least the girls. I want it known that word is taboo, curse, hex, beat the tar out of them. Make it known," I said as they understood. _

"_I have a few short years to accomplish my goal, and I will be damned if me being a Snake affects my plans. I have two in Hufflepuff, one in Gryffindor by next year a second. I need four girls from each house, but they have to be perfect," I said as Avery was taking notes, Daphne gave a sharp nod as Millie looked the very part of a bodyguard. _

"_What about boys? Do they have a place in your guard," Daphne was the one to ask "Yes, but that won't happen for some time, well at least by the end of this year I will have three all from Gryffindor," I said as Avery set her notes in her bag, we entered the Great Hall. Hermione was eating sitting with the twins, Harry and Ronald in front of her, Nev next to Potter. _

_Her eyes met mine a large smile broke out as we walked over, some Gryffindors watching us with loathing looks, as I stared back. "Good Morning Hermione, Harry and Nev. Oh and you two devils as well," I said with an air of nonchalant caring. _

"_Good morning," Hermione said as she was cut off by the twins, they both stood acting hurt. "You wound us little snakelet," George said his hand placed over his heart as Fred chimed in "I disarray, our little bird off to the snakes. Than her harsh words George I can't take this," he faked cried on Georges shoulder. _

"_Good morning Juliet, I hope you slept well," Nev smiled "Morning Juliet," Harry said playing with his toast,_

"_Always with the dramatics boys," I smiled kissing both their cheeks before making my way to the Slytherin table. Eyes bulging out everywhere I looked, this year was going to be rough. I need to assert myself, I was and will show them I am the crowned princess and am willing to cut any one down who opposed me, crushing them like ants under my boot heel. I wanted a world where my family and sister didn't have to worry about blood, her not being good enough because she was wicked with a wand and her brains. _

"_Black, you can't go around kissing Gryffindors let alone blood traitors," Nott said but his words lacked the normal threating tone._

"_I can and will do as I please, Nott. I will let it slide once but say another word and I will curse your bits off," the look I gave him made his face pale._

"_Of course Black," he stuttered as I filled my plate with scrambled eggs and bacon with a slice of toast. I ate half before standing ready to leave, I needed to have words with Hannah and Susan. _

_I walked off with three girls flanking me, Hermione walked to my right side as Daphne moved like it was rehearsed. "I have two potentials, and one in Ravenclaw, and another next year as we are sure she will be placed in Ravenclaw. The twins and Neville look like potentials if it suits you sister," Hermione said her tone serious._

"_Yes, sounds perfect. I want Hannah and Susan, I value Hufflepuff unlike most," I said as she gave a nod of her head, her curly hair tamed. "Hello girls, how was your first night?' I asked their faces lit up._

"_Oh Juliet it was great, they were so very welcoming. Cedric was very nice to us," Hannah smiled as Susan was shy._

"_Glad to hear it, if you need anything please come to me. Even though I am a snake now we are still best friends. Can you ladies meet me and Hermione in the library after the feast tonight?" I asked keeping my voice low._

"_Yes of course Jay," it was Sue who rushed to answer as I smiled "Great, have a fantastic first day," I smiled as we walked off, I had years and would need every one of them to fulfill my plan, because nothing like this would happen overnight. _

"_Okay Juliet we have Potions, Transfiguration and Defense against the dark arts today, all together at least," Hermione vent hurt poured from her._

"_I know Mione, I don't like us not being together, but I see know I need you where you are and me in the snake pit." I smiled taking her hand as we walked._

_Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes, " he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity. _

_"Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. _

"_Juliet Black," was called as I looked into Uncles Black eyes, just like Flitwick he paused. But he just gave me a look, this Uncle I didn't know Auntie said he was mean here at school, his eyes they were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels._

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. _

_"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. _

_"More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, but Uncle knew this._

_"Potter!" said Uncle Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? _

_Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. "I don't know, sir," said Harry. Uncle Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything."_

_"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. _

_"I don't know, sir."_

_"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Uncle Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Uncle Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," said Harry quietly. _

_"I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. _

_"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione who looked hurt. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued, but my anger was flaring._

_We were making a simple Boil Cure potion, as I removed the cauldron from our burner Daphne with me, dropping the porcupine quills making it turn a vibrate shade as she stirred. _

_As Uncle swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, Hermione and myself as I gave him a look full of loathing, which he seemed not to like. He was just telling everyone to look at my perfect way that I had stewed our horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs._

_"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"_

_Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose._

_"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville._

_"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."_

_This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron._

_"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." But I was fuming more so than Neville's disastrous potion. _

"_Class clean your desk and prepare to leave," as all the excess potion was cleaned from the floor, I knew things were different here. I was told but seeing this side of Uncle was harsh, he was singling out a boy who was raised by Muggles, I am sure Harry didn't get his books as soon as others. My head was pounding as I stood making my way to Uncle "Miss. Black return to your seat," he said not loud but to where I could hear. _

"_No," _

"_Excuse me Miss. Black." He was shocked his cold black eyes looking straight through me, as I pulled up layers of mental defense. "I was told by Auntie you were different here, I wasn't told you were unfair and cruel to children. How you spoke to Potter, how you snapped at Hermione, no matter what you verbally attacked Potter." I said looking at him my voice dry, as my nerves rattled. _

"_I did no such thing, Miss. Black. He was arrogant and pompous," Uncle said moving closer. "What world do you live on Uncle, you are describing Draco not Potter, who isn't arrogant or pompous. How dare you, it's not him at all, is it?" I snapped my eyes burning as I started to shake._

"_I will be alerting your grandparents and Aunt Cassiopeia," he said in such a moditone voice._

"_Go right ahead, Auntie will tear you a new one so don't for one second think that is a threat. Yes, I might get in trouble but maybe Grandmother will hex you for verbally abusing one of her cubs." I smiled as his eyes narrowed the room silent._

"_Detention Miss. Black, one week. Return to your seat he said in a hiss. "Again not much of a threat, Daphne bring me my satchel I am leaving class," I said and to Snape's surprise she was bringing me my satchel._

"_Thank you Daphne, Hermione; I will see you next class," I smiled her eyes conveyed the fact my eyes were a blood red but I held my head high, my long hair a little frizzy from the potion fumes. _

"_You will not leave this class room Juliet, I demand you show me the proper respect as your head of house and your Uncle," I heard as I turned looking at him._

"_Respect is earned not given, you want my respect earn it," with that I walked out leaving the stone wall's heading to my grandmother, I better tell her before he does. _

_The portraits smiling and waving as I waved back, when I was almost knocked over. But hands grabbed my robes hauling me to my feet it was Professor Quirrell, his purple turban smelling of garlic a lot of garlic to be precise. _

"_Hello, Miss. Black. Oh dear your eyes," he said getting a closer look "Excuse me Professor, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. And yes my eyes are red it happens when I get angry," I said getting bad feelings from him, like death._

"_You child are very special, have a good day," he smiled as he walked away, I watched him the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, Goosebumps coated my skin. _

_I hurried to grandmother's office, seeing classes being dismissed as I struggled passed her fifth year class. She was at her desk when I gave a knock to her open door "Juliet dear, please come in," she smiled as I walked in. _

"_I got in trouble in Uncles class," I said looking at my feet "I knew you would Juliet, he isn't the same man he is at home with you girls." She said more calm than I imagined._

"_He was cruel to Potter, he went after him over and over, made fun of Neville, he snapped at Mione," I said venting as a few tears came out, making it burn worse, as I tried rubbing them._

"_No dear, you know not to rub them they will return to normal. I will deal with Severus," her words cut off as she watched the door, I turned seeing Uncle._

"_Severus Snape," Grandmother was up "Minerva she was being an insolent child, while in my class." He said looking right at me._

"_I called you out on your bad manners, if telling the truth to an adult is insolent then yes I was. Sorry you can't handle the truth," I snapped back on my feet._

"_No Severus you were warned not to treat young Mister Potter this way, HE ISNT JAMES!" Grandmother yelled I knew Harry's dad was named James. _

"_Leave Juliet, you are fine; no points taken nor Detention," grandmother said as I scattered like hell, I was out the door hearing it slam shut. Half way down the hall I saw Grandfather running full hilt his dark midnight blue robes with twinkling silver stars billowing behind him._

"_Hello poppet, I must be off Grandmother is threating Uncle," was all I heard as he blew by me, I smiled. _

"_You okay Jay," I was sitting with Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Millie and Avery. We were studying Transfiguration "I am fine, you know how it goes." I smiled at her._

"_Better get to the feast," Hannah smiled her ginger hair moving with her as she bounced from her seat. "Agreed," I stood packing up along with the other girls as we made our way to the great hall._

"_So are you in major trouble with Professor Snape?" Sue asked "No, he wanted me to be but Grandmother put a stop to that mess," I smiled as giggles were heard, it wasn't going to be a bad night._

_The very next day found the Slytherin's and Gryffindors outside for flying lessons, Harry's already wild hair was going crazy in the wind. Hermione was waving but looking nervous, as I stood to the side of my broom, waiting for Madam Hooch. _

_Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from Wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory as Hermione told me, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. _

_Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. I missed Hermione, even though I saw her every day, but now we are separated, every morning I watched everyone getting mail, I got some as well._

_Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table, I rolled my eyes deciding on sending Harry a package which Juju was most happy to help with. _

_A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke._

_Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."_

_Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table._

_"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him heading back to our table as Hermione gave him a look._

_At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance._

_Us Slytherin's were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left._

_Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. But was brilliant when it came to flying, as she had given Hermione and I lessons when we turned eight, never know when flying would come in handy._

_"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."_

_Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. I glanced down yes it was old, but good none the less._

_"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'_

_"UP!" everyone shouted._

_Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's and mine shot up, with a little force my hand aching. Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, I thought; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground._

_Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years._

"_Not so professional now are you Draco," I whispered as a few Gryffindors heard, a small pink tint came to his cheeks._

_"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three – two –"_

_But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips._

_"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. We saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –_

_WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight._

_M__adam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his, Hermione was covering her mouth, as I stared in shock._

_"Broken wrist," We heard her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get."_

_She turned to the rest of the class._

_"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."_

_Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him._

_No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter._

_"Did you see his face, the great lump?"_

_The other Slytherin's joined in, I was appalled, but they are kids of Death eaters._

_"Shut up, Malfoy," I snapped, my anger flaring._

_"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Pugface Parkinson "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Black."_

"_Watch yourself Pugface, or you might meet me in a dark corridor. Nev is my friend and has been since birth you little troll," I hissed as she back a few feet away._

_"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."_

_The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up._

_"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch._

_Malfoy smiled nastily._

_"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"_

_"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"_

_Harry grabbed his broom._

_"No!" shouted Hermione. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."_

_Harry ignored her he would have to learn, Blood was obviously pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron, idiot. _

_He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned._

_"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" _

_"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried._

_Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping._

_"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called._

_The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy._

_"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground._

_Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching -he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist._

_"HARRY POTTER!"_

_I'm pretty sure his heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling._

_"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –"_

_Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you – might have broken your neck –"_

_"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"_

_"Be quiet, Miss Patil"_

_"But Malfoy -"_

_"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."_

_Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. I wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with my voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes, but Grandmother wouldn't do that right?_

_I watched a little later as Fred and George talking to Harry who was smiling, I was in the shadows. I guess he wasn't expelled he wouldn't be smiling, so it wasn't bad._

_Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and I made my way over standing next to Hermione, who jumped seeing me standing there._

"_Heart attack Jay," she smiled, a little breathless._

_"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"_

_"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl._

_"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"_

_"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"_

_Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up when I stepped up, this was a trap._

"_Potter don't me stupid, it's a trap. One Malfoy you can't challenge him without your father's permission, you are not head of house. If you accept be prepared to get in massive trouble, Harry you better start brushing up on Pureblood customs, and all that happens. Draco grow up," I snapped out both boys pale and one was angry I ruined him plans._

"_And stop treating my sister badly, keep listening to Ronald and you will make nothing of yourself, playing games instead of doing your work and studying," I said as my friends came standing with me, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, came next to Hermione, as I gave a firm nod._

_And with that we walked away, because young boys are stupid, very stupid. _

_I was leaving the Library a little after curfew when Hermione, Ronald and Potter ran into me. It was a sort of snuffling Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Harry._

_"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." Ron said but I scoffed, I already taught Ginny the hex._

_Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. "Watch it Potter," he blushed giving me a nod._

_We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky. As we sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room._

_Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy._

_"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."_

_It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Ronald's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room._

_"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."_

_"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Ronald suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Hermione around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor._

_The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. I grabbed Ronald shoving him off her, as I helped her to her feet._

_"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of us sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry and myself in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going – they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room._

_"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Ronald was bent double, wheezing and spluttering._

"_I–told–you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I –told –you."_

_"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."_

"_Juliet you need to get back to the Dungeons," Hermione said to me. "Easier said than done, Hermione," I smiled I knew the sheer chance I would make it back was slim to none._

_"Let's go." I muttered out, my hair a frizzy mess, as was Mione's._

_It wasn't going to be that simple. We hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them._

_It was Peeves. He caught sight of us and gave a squeal of delight._

_"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."_

_Peeves cackled._

_"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."_

_"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."_

_"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."_

_"Get out of the way, or I will make the bloody Barron look like a bloody saint," I snapped, my wand shooting into my outstretched hand._

"_You're a little meanie," Peeves hissed as he danced merrily overhead._

_Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked._

_"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts._

_"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"_

_The lock clicked and the door swung open – we piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening._

_"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."_

_"Say 'please'"_

_"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"_

_"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice._

_"All right, please."_

_"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Haha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage._

_"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Ron!" For Ronald had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robe for the last minute. "What?"_

_Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far._

_They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden._

_They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs._

_It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant._

_Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. _

_They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Harry took my hand as I grabbed Hermione's, Harry was dragging me at a rather fast pace, Hermione stumbled a few times but never fell. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor._

"_Hermione get inside," I rushed her as Ron was shouting "pig snout, pig snout,"_

_I ran after seeing them run inside, Harry looked torn like I should hide inside the common room with them. I gave him a smile and wink, than I ran hearing Filch and oh god no my Uncle, as I hid behind a suit of Armor, seeing them moving along an adjuring corridor. _

"_Well I am royalty screwed," I breathed, but I gathered myself this wasn't like me. I steeled my nerves and ran faster than I thought possible, dunking behind portraits or tapestry's when needed, until I was laying on the floor of the Slytherin common room._

"_Glad you made it back safe," Avery smiled over the curved arm chair "Bloody lucky I did, let's head upstairs, we need to talk," I said breathless, as I walked to our dorm._

_Why would they keep a three headed dog locked up in a school? Maybe there is something here, it was standing on a trap door, now to find out what. Was all I thought about before closing my eyes, I fell asleep rather fast tonight._

_**Okay another short chapter, but it is going to get longer and speed up since I will be ignoring parts of the books and movies. Again seven books is what my goal is. So please review since you have gotten this far!**_


	6. Plans and a Broken Wand

_**Hello everyone, so I don't own Harry Potter but wish I did, I was never a fan of her couple's. Ginny was the definition of Fangirl, Ronald was an arse to Hermione in every book, he was jackass number one to his own best friend. I had many problems with the books so I am writing my version, with a different plot twist.**_

_**Juliet's point of view… **_

_I stared at myself in the vanity mirror, having horrid dreams of flashing green light, black hair, and deranged laughing filled my night. But I sit placing my silver and green headband on moving my hair from my face, my green sweater and black jeans fitting with my Ugg black boots._

"_Here, this was left for you," Millie said handing me a vile filled with a white colored liquid, pepper up potion. "Great," I smiled downing the vile in one gulp feeling much better._

"_Well, let us head to get a bit of toast girls," I smiled, I was already feeling better "My parents are most happy we have become friends," Daphne said, she was the ice queen of our group, Millie the brute force and Avery was the one who held the group together, even with anger issues. I was brains and power, even though I knew the girls could be deadly with a wand and dangerously smart._

"_Good" was all I said as we left the dungeons, with Parkinson and her to friends' right in front of us with Draco, Goyle and Crabbe walking closer to them. _

"_I have a job for you Millie, I want you to corner Neville and snap his wand. He is using his father's wand, he needs his own one that chooses him so he can actually use his power. If his gran wasn't such a crone, god I love her but she doesn't see his potential yet." I was droning on my voice low but urgent all the same._

"_I will," Millie said with a hint of excitement "Don't hurt him," I added, she smirked._

"_I have been watching Chang from Ravenclaw, she would be an asset to us," Avery chimed in; I had her watching the Claws for potential girls. _

"_I noticed her, watch her a little more" I said not really sure about her, as we entered the great hall. My grandparents smiling at me, Uncle just looked at me but a smirk was present. _

_Draco was watching Harry, Ronald and Hermione with narrowed eyes as I walked behind him "One day Draco, you will see reason and stop all this foolish pleasing daddy shit." I whispered before walking to the Slytherin table buttering a slice of toast. _

"_Attention please, I have an announcement," Grandfather said standing up, his deep purple robes and hat shinning bright. _

"_Time for new and out with the old, first years may try out for their house teams this year." He voice was drowned out with the sheer volume of happy yells and clapping. _

_I smiled but then remembered Flint was Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, well not for long because I wanted to try out and he wasn't about to let me, he need a very unfortunate accident. _

"_He will enjoy denying you," Avery smiled a truly wicked smile "No because he won't get the chance," I hissed as Daphne set her hand on my shoulder._

_Hermione was watching feeling some emotions coming off me as I waved it off, but her brow was scrunched up. There would be some explaining to do, as I ate my toast thinking of how to injure Flint. It was Saturday so we didn't have any classes, this was the perfect time for a little mischief. _

_I was up heading to Hermione "Hey lets go," I said my voice lacking as she was up "Where you birds going?" Fred asked as George stood "Library," was all I said walking away._

_So my friends, Hannah, Sue, Lavender and Parvati along with Hermione followed me out of the great hall. "So girls any of you trying out for your house team?" I asked in a pleasant voice seeing Flitwick and Sprout walking by._

"_No," was unanimous "Well I am," I smiled as Hermione gave me a withering look. I sat in the plush chair "So Millie, its time. I will make sure you don't get in trouble, just hurry back." With that she was gone, I was eleven in time I would grow, and plan things more accordingly. Even though I have massive plans already, it's all just a matter of time. _

"_Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, I want you to work on Harry. He has a major role to play, but with his lack of knowledge and fortitude to try and learn because Ronald just wants to play games. Your sister Parvati, Padma is it. Talk to her about joining us, I will explain everything in a matter of weeks I just want a base of friends who will join and keep this secret," I said as Parvati gave a nod and stood walking from the room as Lavender walked away with Hermione._

"_I didn't mean right now," I said more to myself "Well, we see Hermione is your right hand. I hate to say this but the sooner you explain the better." Avery said her feet on the table, her voice amused. _

"_I know, before the feast tonight, time isn't something we have. In fact I don't think I have as long as I thought," I said it was a dark feeling deep inside, that the dark was rising as we sat here. _

"_I will send the message Juliet," Daphne said rising from my left as I stood "Avery, I am going to go have a talk with Flint," I smiled as she stood "I am game," she smiled._

_We walked down the corridor seeing students laughing, milling around all unaware, they were lucky. I walked out the Grand oak doors leading to Hogwarts vast lushness, seeing Hagrid's hut in the distance. Seeing a few students talking to Captains of their house teams. Wood was talking to Potter, showing him the Golden snitch, as Harry smiled waving as I passed._

"_Potter, nice going getting on the team," I smiled "Thanks Juliet," he said his voice happy and carefree._

"_Potter you need to concentrate not talk to her," Wood said as I scoffed "Well, she is my friend and has been nothing but pleasant," Harry said in defense of me._

"_Thank you Harry, I hope you extend the same to Hermione who is also a great friend to you," with that I walked away, putting that small thing in._

_There he was heading into the boys changing room as I slipped in with Avery behind me "Now Flint, since I know you won't even let me try out I won't give you the opinion to go the easy way." I smiled my wand twirling in between my fingertips. _

"_Black, get out." He snarled out his teeth yellow and crooked as I sighed "He never listens Avery. I am the Queen of Slytherin so to speak, and things are going to start going my way. Did you know Salazar Slytherin was all for empowering women? Yeah, not what you Pureblood rejects believe but true none the less." in that instant I knew a cold and calm demeanor was needed. _

_The cold hearted Slytherin was taking over only those close to me would know "And I am afraid to say it's going to start with you," I smiled._

"_Now I am asserting myself," I smiled as Avery laughed next to me Flint for once looked scared, scared of what I am really capable of doing. _

"_Calm down, I will let you on the team whatever position you want, Black," he said stuttering falling to his knees. "Flint, why the change of heart because now this isn't any fun," Avery huffed out. _

"_Her eyes are red, I can feel her magic only Dumbledore has that much," he said "Well I am only eleven, and he is my grandfather, McGonagall my grandmother. Sirius Black is my father and Persephone Dumbledore is my mum, I came from a great family and am as powerful as them all. Spread the word I am the boss, and we will be talking about my new Seeker position." I walked away with Avery venting I should have at least cursed his very existence. _

"_It's not about force, I want followers of their own free will, which in itself is a very powerful force." She looked thoughtful at my words. Kids walking the hall, I felt it since Flint, I was being watched._

"_Avery we are being followed and watched since Flint," I laughed out as she smirked her eyes moving around. "Professor Q, is the only one behind us Juliet," she said, a small amount of worry creeping into her voice, she has bad feelings about him but knows we can easily handle him._

"_Leave, head to the girls, we have a meeting in the Library," I whispered as she hurried off, leaving me, I stopped turning my gaze at our Professor, knowing my eyes are red._

"_Can I help you Professor?" I smiled, he has creeped me out since my very first lass and that was months ago, it's very close to Halloween. _

"_I saw the way you handled Mister Flint," he gave me a cold look "Not breaking one school rule, so my question Professor is: why you are following me?" I asked my fingers twitching wanting my wand in my hand._

"_In due time you will find out my sweet child," he cooed walking away, something wasn't right about that man. In due time I was going to deal with him, he watches Harry and I like a predator rather than a professor._

_I walked on watching him turn walking down the corridor with careful eyes. So I continued on readying myself for my explanation and any refusal's, I wasn't honestly prepared, I had plans but I was only eleven. _

_Once I entered the library making my way passed the thick precious volumes of tomes, there at the every back table was full of my very first followers my friends the ones I would trust above all others, minus Luna and Gin they would be here if they could._

"_Thank you for coming, I know this is such short notice. But I felt the need to tell you why I have gathered you girls. So you can make a very hard decision, because within one day I will need a vow from you." I said as they all sat straight up listening._

_I sat at the head of the table looking at every girl in turn, seeing great women in the making. "I wanted to say a few words to each of you first before the explanation. I will start with you Susan, one we have been friends for many years. You know pureblood customs nearly as good as I do, but you will be a force to be reckoned with one you realize you are gifted in Healing I find nothing more beneficial than that. Hannah, you are as loyal as they come and are good in most subjects, and will always be a valuable friend to me." I said both blushing like mad but I spoke from the heart telling them the truth._

"_Padma, you are smart and can look at the sheer logic in everything. But also smart enough to understand not everything is logical and rules can be broken," I said my eyes on her as she gave me a firm nod._

"_Lavender and Pavarti, you are both more than gossips, but I want you to hone that skill to its fullest. I want to know everything that goes on in this castle in every house, make friends. Lav you are brilliant but hide it well under a superficial complex, I noticed you in astrology. Pavarti, you are great in Transfiguration and work a lot like Lav, hiding your brains under a pretty face." My eyes turned to liquid chocolate eyes, untamed brown curls, potions always untamed our curls._

"_Hermione, you have been my best friend, sister and right hand for eight years. I wouldn't have another in your place, you have it all you do better than the damn purebloods in every class. And you know me, know where my true loyalty lies, it lies wherever you are. You have always understood my temper, my cold moods, you know I would go to extreme lengths to accomplish my goals for a new world," I said as she smiled putting her hand over mine. _

"_Daphne, you are as cold as ice and I need that composure in the dark days ahead. Brilliant in Charms and my left hand, cunning and sly with a beautiful face, a deadly combination. Millie, you are very well connected like Daphne, but you are brute strength and devious like most snakes. But I would put my life in your hands any day, you don't need to try and impress me you already have. Avery you are perfect a true match for me in revenge and I will value and nurture that in you, in defense you have definitely shown me you will be a welcomed addition into our family." I took a deep breath the girls stilling a little straighter and prouder. _

"_We all know here in the Wizarding world things aren't well, days before I came to Hogwarts I overheard my grandfather the Headmaster and Uncle Sebastian talking. Darkness is rising again, I know Potter has a very big role to play, but I know this is only our first year. But it's him, he has or is finding a way to come back, I have this gut feeling we will still be in school while it happens. I want my own followers who are loyal to me, willing to do whatever I ask providing it isn't killing. But understand this all of you, the kid gloves will have to come off, this is war, a war where it's kill or be killed. They won't hesitate to rape, torture and kill you and your family. Let us remember those who were lost in the last Wizarding war, the Bones, my mother, Neville's parents, and Potters family. I will be aiming to kill or severely injure, I will gather more followers as many loyal ones as I can find." I paused taking a few breathes. _

"_I and Hermione will be working one a way to communicate with you girls, but I want to unite our houses, no more of this tripe of bull. I look at you girls as my family, I will die for you, protect you to the very best of my ability. I have trained for six years in every branch of Magic and to be Lady Black, I come from a long line of power and I plan to use every ounce of it to change this world for the better. Yes I am a Pureblood, I am Lady Black, I will make it to were Muggleborns, Werewolf's and other creatures have rights, they are good not all bad, and I am resolved to end this and help Potter in every way I can. Since I have been five I have been attacked by Death eaters a few times, dark is rising and will you stand with me. Will you do what I ask, do what is right to change our future. I understand I am putting a heavy burden on your young shoulders, but I will stand with you together we can change the way they think. Who will stand with me?" I asked nervous now as they all looked at each other._

"_I Hermione Jane Granger, Sicyon of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Do vow to stand by Juliet Persephone Black, to be her right hand her loyal follower to change our world, my silence she has earned. I will look at her as my Mistress, as her heat stays true this bond will not break," thick golden ribbon intertwined around us, a burst of light and a new feeling, lighthearted I think._

_One by one they stood copying her vow, different colored lights flashed we were bonded. "Thank you all, for all of you spread the word Mudblood is taboo, that I will personally punish every person who utters it. Tell your younger siblings before they come as well, a new era is upon us. Padma, Luna will be here next year she will be joining our family, make her welcome she can be odd, but she sees things we cant. Scout for another girl, watch Chang since a few others have mentioned her. Hannah and Sue, I still need another from your house but scout for a male, watch Diggory. But we have used powerful magic and our time has grown short." I said standing as they stood walking behind me._

"_Final note, if you hear or see a student being bullied. You put a stop to it, even if it is a member of your own house. That tripe will not be tolerated, if you can't stop it or there are too many find one of us. We have each other's backs," I said as I saw Grandmother and Professor Quirrell hurrying down the left corridor._

"_Bloody hell, girls watch Quirrell, he isn't right he gives me a dark eerie feeling in the very pit of my belly." I whispered as Grandmother stopped in front of us girls, her eyes scanning for trouble._

"_Girls, what have you been up to? We felt Powerful magical signatures coming from here, all tied to you Juliet." She said her eyes so very stern on me._

"_We were talking, I was venting some anger and frustration, about the house uniting tripe. I guess my Magic reacted to it, it happens when it builds up." I smiled as she gave a sigh "Aye lass, you have a habit of it happening. Girls time for the feast, move along, and nice to see you all getting along," she smiled as my eyes met Professors Quirrell's, Grandmother was walking away as I hissed at him my eyes narrowed in dislike. _

"_Girls we must go," I said my black hair swinging over my shoulder as I walked away heading to the Great Hall. "Lav, Mione and Pavarti work on Harry, he needs to study and learn or he will fail all of us in the end." I said right before the great hall doors opened, we walked in as a group, my Grandfather watching us with a smile._

"_See you in later ladies, remember with that vow you pledged to never tell another soul," I told them my voice tired and relieved. As everyone walked to their house tables, Cho was watching she gave me a firm wave as I gave a nod of my head. _

"_Another time Chang," I whispered as I sat filling my plate seeing Flint at the very end of the table "So Juliet, heard you are a Seeker now," Draco smiled but I think I will be a Chaser._

"_I am but I want to be a Chaser now," I smiled as Flint heard and gave me a nod of his head, I hated I like they feared me. Harry waved as I was leaving "Night Potter, Weasley you have food everywhere," I said in a dead tone walking away._

_I was sitting in bed near Midnight not able to sleep, I have been holding out calling on Charlie. "Juju," I called out and with a pop she was there in her night clothes I gave her to wear. _

"_I hate to wake you, but please bring Charlie I can't sleep," I said looking down at my dark green duvet. "Yes miss," than nothing as she vanished. _

_As I sat waiting as a few minutes passed by than with a very faint pop Charlie was standing there in his pajama bottoms his long read hair a mess, his muscles had shinny burns from all his dragons. _

"_Been waiting Jay," he smiled as I gave a sigh "Yeah, didn't want to bother you. It morning where you are, you have work and don't need to cuddle some child. It's just I have started putting all my plans in motion and am drained." I said fiddling with my bed sheets. _

"_Damn it Jay, you mean so much to me never think it's too much to come be with you. I knew you be something here making changes, but move over I have a couple hours to sleep," he smiled as I moved over giving his larger body room, as I was pulled to his chest falling instantly to sleep. _

_I woke with a start feeling arms wrapped firmly around me my face buried in his shoulder, oh Merlin's left saggy nut. I looked up his hazel eyes open, a smile on his face._

"_Sorry I fell asleep Jay, let us go have some food before I head back to Romania," he smiled jumping out of bed, I was up making my bed, thinking how to get him out of the Slytherin common room. _

"_Hey Jay give me a plan shirt," he said "Oh my," was heard echoed seeing Daphne and Avery fully dressed sitting on her bed watching me toss Charlie a pure black top. Which he waved his wand at the sleeves gone it enlarged to his own frame. _

"_Hurry go change Jay," he smiled as I grabbed my wand, with a flick I was changed into a pair of jeans, a gray jumper, and black Vans before running into the large bathroom. Tossing my hair into a messy braid down my side. I was back out in less than five minutes, as he was talking to the now three girls._

"_Well I cast a notice me not charm, so I could slip through the snake pit," he gave me that impish grin as I scoffed. _

"_Fine let us take our leave," I smiled as we five walked out Millie with her eyes on Charlie, as I turned my cold eyes to hers, she looked away from him. _

_I walked through the common room right next to Charlie but not a single Slytherin noticed him walking with a group of first year Snakes. Once out he waved his wand and students noticed him, as we walked hand in hand to the great hall. Members of every house watching us girls with Charlie, but as the great hall doors opened every head turned our way._

"_CHARLIE!" was screamed out and a missile of brown hair collided with us "Mione, my third favorite girl. Missed you, spitfire," he chuckled as the Twins, Ronald and Harry. _

"_And what dear brother of ours—" Fred said as George chimed in "Are you doing wondering our lovely school in your bed clothes with our young snakelet."_

"_Yeah, Charlie with her," Ronald said his words dripping with venom "Shut up Ron before I pound you into the ground. I came to talk to the Headmaster, and ran into Jay, and we all know I love her more than you three. So this is Potter, well hello," Charlie smiled holding out his hand._

"_Hello," Harry mumbled, I felt bad Uncle has made Harrys life miserable, and in turn Harry doesn't trust me. _

"_Juliet, I wanted to talk to you, to tell you I am sorry," Harry said looking at his feet. "For what, for your cornering me being rude because I have a family bond with Snape. Sorry but you don't get it, I don't even understand my Uncle at this time. In fact wasn't I the only one who stood up for you, but keep you apology to yourself. I will consider it once I see you trying to better yourself, to make your mum proud. She and my mum were best friends and the two smartest witches of their age," I snapped as he looked shocked I acted in such a way._

"_Harry, we talked last night. Give her a bit of time," Hermione was the first to say as I walked away, Charlie was walking to the head table taking a now vacant seat next to Grandfather. As I watched them chat for a few minutes, Uncle as normal not looking pleased with me. _

_I munched on bacon talking in whispers to my friends who looked around with few of our own house mates watching us. "Aww another blessed morning, to brighten your young minds. But atlas it is Sunday, run off and enjoy your day," Grandfather said as a few walked out the others staying and eating._

_But I had studying to do as I grabbed my bag and stood "I am off to the Library, see you ladies later." Was all I said becoming as cold as ice, Hermione was up with her bag, Nev too. _

"_Juliet, wait for us," she smiled as "My little Snake," was heard I turned seeing Charlie running up, Harry watching us an odd look to his face. _

"_Don't wait so long next time, I miss you terribly. I sent an owl last night so you should get it today," he smiled giving me a tight hug._

"_I won't keep you waiting again, I miss you so much Charlie Bear. Tell Tonks we said hello," I smiled as Grandfather was upon us._

"_Come Mister Weasley, I am sure you are wanted back in Romina with your beautiful Dragons." He smiled as they walked out a slight wink from Charlie. With that I turned on my heel and walked away heading for the old tomes hidden away in the Library, Millie was watching Nev waiting for her chance._

_I sighed "Neville let us talk in the Library," I smiled in a graceful way as we walked from the morning feast "Sure Juliet," he said a little awkward. _

_We were seated in the very back, Hermione and my favorite table, Neville looking ill. _

"_So Nev, I hear you're having a rather difficult time with your studies." I said it wasn't a question, he paled looking down._

"_I am a squib girls, I can barely do any Magic," he was sobbing if Gran saw this she might use an Unforgivable. Hermione was up hugging him whispering soft words, as I watched them interact, wishing I could comfort them. _

"_Neville give me your wand," I said my hand out stretched he gave me a look but thrusted his father's wand into my palm. "Sorry Mr. Longbottom, I really am," I whispered as I snapped his wand his eyes bugged out from his skull._

"_Juliet why would you," he was in tears again "Because it needed to be done, I will pay for your new wand. The one who chooses you, not the wand who chose your father before you," I said he looked at me and I saw his understanding and with a firm nod he stood up._

"_I will go alert Professor McGonagall, maybe she can take me and not Gran." He smiled "Stand up to her, don't let her push you around, it's time to stand your ground Nev," I said tossing him a small bag of Gallons, then he was gone._

"_Now my dear sister, let us get to the easy part," I said pulling out my Charms essay and book, she smiled. "It's rather easy Jay," she said in her nonchalant tone, but I scoffed._

"_I hate this, the feelings of jealousy. Seeing you and your new friends, even though I know it's still there. I hate Harry for his crushing words, I hate Ronald for existing," I vented my green quill scribbling down the proper Charms in my own delicate writing. _

"_Harry is very impressionable Juliet, it will take time to get him to see. And my friends are your friends, I wish the hat would have put us together, but now we make the very best of this," she said as I gave a nod of recognition. _

"_Can I study with you girls," Hermione smiled "Of course Harry," I felt the seat next to me being pulled out._

"_So have you read and written for Charms, Harry, oh hello Ronald," she said as I rolled my eyes. "No," Harry said in a dejected tone._

"_Well then read, and we can help you write your essay, hurry the both of you," and that was how my Sunday was spent, with the addsion, of my followers all working, Neville came in in great spirts, with his new wand. _

"_it's Cherry wood, 13 inches, with the hair of a Unicorn," he smiled "Bravo Nev," I said closing my Potions book, I was finished with this week's work, I had a little free time as I saw Harry in distress next to me._

"_Need help Potter?" I asked "Yeah Juliet," he sighed his messy hair even messier as he was running his fingers through it multiple times. _

"_Okay so we will be studying the Softening Charm this week, so your essay will be 500 words on the functions of said Charms and the uses for it," I lectured in a tone Hermione used so often. _

"_Makes an area/object rubbery and bouncy," Harry said as I cracked a smile "That it does, and it is in the form of an S movement with a gentle pink light," I reminded him as he wrote and I corrected things._

"_Thanks girls," was said as it was near dinner "We study every other day together, on the off days we aren't studying we are practicing spells. If you two care to join us please do," Daphne smiled as we walked away heading to the Great Hall._

_**The next chapter will be from Harry's point of view... it won't always be Juliet's point of view. So thank you for reading, it's going to get exciting soon.**_


	7. Halloween

_**Hello everyone here is the next Chapter for Harry Potter and the witches of Hogwarts. I don't own shit other than the plot and a few new characters I created. Even though this story isn't doing well at all I am going to continue with every book. So on to the story please review after, thanks for reading.**_

_**Harry's point of view…**_

_On Halloween morning we woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something we had all been dying to try since we'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. My partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch my eye). _

_Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. I really liked her she was sweet and caring, a bit into her studies but good. "Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. _

_"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. "It was very difficult. Seamus and I swished and flicked, but the feather we were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - I had to put it out with his hat. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," I heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."_

_"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robes, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping._

_"Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to me as we pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. As bad as her sister." _

_Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. I caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears but I knew I should have defended her and her sister, Juliet would be seeking revenge soon. "I think she heard you." "So?" Ron snorted, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. _

_"She must've noticed she's got no friends." Ron said as if now it was nothing, but soon he was on the floor._

"_She has more friends than you Weaslbe," it was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. "What a bunch of Duffers," he smiled picking himself off the floor, as five girls showed up, this wasn't good._

_Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Avery Nightshade, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. "So, Weasley, hear you're picking on Hermione, since she is our friend have any cheek remarks about her," Bulstrode said cracking her knuckles, as Ron took a few steps back._

"_Avery and Padma, go find Juliet, she was asked to stay behind in Charms. You all know how she gets about her sister. So Potter after all Hermione has done for you, you let this blood traitor talk foul about her," Daphne said her voice as cutting as a dagger of ice._

"_I-" was all I got out as Professor Sprout came "Shoo off to class," she said "We will be seeing you," Millicent said shoving us to the floor the gang of girls causing flash backs of Dudley and his gang, but this time I deserved it._

_Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and neither did Juliet, and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard_ _Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone but she had ran and told Juliet who was on a war path. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall._

_His turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. _

_"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" _

_"How could a troll get in?" I asked as we climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. _

_"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffis, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. _

_"I've just thought - Hermione." "What about her?" "She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right" he snapped._

_"But Percy's better not see us." Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling me behind a large stone griffin. _

_Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing?" I whispered. _

_"Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" "Search me."_

_Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," I said, but Ron held up his hand. "Can you smell something?" I sniffed and a foul stench reached my nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. _

_And then we heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. We shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. "The keys in the lock," I muttered. "We could lock it in. ""Good idea," said Ron nervously. _

_They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. 'Yes!" Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. _

_"Oh, no, "said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. _

_"Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went._

_"Confuse it!" I said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw me. It hesitated, then made for me instead, lifting its club as it went._

_"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving me time to run around it. _

_"Come on run, run!" I yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. I then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: I took a great running jump and managed to fasten my arms around the troll's neck from behind. _

_The troll couldn't feel me hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and my wand had still been in my hand when I jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with me clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip me off or catch me a terrible blow with the club. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. _

_Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it - dead?" I don't think so," I said, "I think it's just been knocked out. "_

_I bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue. "Urgh - troll boogers." I wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. _

_Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and me. I had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from my mind. _

_"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. I looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave me a swift, piercing look. I looked at the floor. I wished Ron would put his wand down. Then a small voice came out of the shadows._

_"Please, Grandmother - they were looking for me." Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "My dear Merlin, Hermione," Professor McGonagall was pale white Snape lost his remaining colour seeing Hermione standing there. _

"_I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? _

_"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."_

_Ron and I tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. "Well - in that case..."said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Hermione, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" Hermione hung her head. I was speechless. _

_Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, and worse for you when your sister finds out," said Professor McGonagall, Hermione looked up fear streaked across her face at the mere thought of Juliet._

_"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Ron and I. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. _

_"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. "Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." _

_"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."_

_"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," I reminded him. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became our friend, she was already mine. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them._

_I sat in the armchair while Hermione with Lavender and Parvati talking, both shooting dagger at us. Rubbing her arms while whispering. I liked Juliet she was smart, kind so many other things but she was related to Snape, but as Hermione pointed out she was blood related to Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. _

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

"_Miss Black, please stay after I have something to discuss with you," Professor Flitwick smiled perched atop of his books. "I will meet you ladies in the next class." Was all I said as during Charms I let Hermione have the glory of having her feather fly first, that was a simple and easy Charm any six year old should be able to do. _

"_Yes Professor?" I questioned seeing my friends and sister walking from the room._

"_Your mother and Mister Potters where my favourite students, I see so much of your mother in you. She had people from all houses in her click, had a natural grace about her. Her best friends Lily and Cassiopeia, worked on something and with the death of Lily and your mother, Cassiopeia lost interest with the war over. But it was left with strict instructions to give it to her daughter in her first year, I wasn't ever to mention it to your family. Don't give up and most of all don't lose faith in the ones you hold dear, like I said I see your mother but you have a determination and brilliance she didn't have." He said standing in front of me two green silk wrapped bundles in his small hands._

"_Here you finish her work, before it's too late," he said an air of sorrow hanging above us. As a journal and the two bundles were placed in my hands, I was shaking, what was in these. _

"_I will," was all I could say as I turned on my heel the door flew open "Hey Juliet, Weasley and Potter made Hermione cry," was all Sue said as I took off trying to locate Hermione. _

_And I found her in the girl's bathroom, she was bawling like mad and from what Sue said the girls are dealing with Potter and that dead Ginger. But I will be dealing with them myself, and it was going to be Muggle style. "Mione," I called as she ran from the stall her arms wrapped around me._

"_It was just like when I was young before I met you. Being called names," she cried her tears soaking my robes as I rubbed her back. _

"_I am here and your real friends had your back Hermione, no worries," I cooed to her as we talked for the next class leaving the work to others._

"_I am okay head to the feast, I promise I am coming just need to wash up and calm myself," she smiled a genuine smile as I stood brushing dust from my robes._

"_I will see you there," I smiled as an idea came to me as I fled the bathroom, this could get me into serious trouble. As I hurried along the corridors seeing no students as I rushed to the Dungeons. _

_Before I rounded the corner I heard Draco talking in hushed whispers "My father is having supper at Juliet's Manor, there to talk to her Aunt and Uncle about a betrothal contract," I heard as my plans to hurt Weasley crashed down. _

_I back tracked walking right into Uncle's class room, heading for his back office where green flames burned in his fireplace. I grabbed some Floo powder and stepped through calling out my destination loud and clear in all my burning anger._

"_Black Manor outskirts of Worthshire," feeling the twisting and turning, creating bile in my throat before it stopped and I was face down in the greeting room. I picked myself up with a Sourgify I was clean and ready to kill all who dared give my choices away. _

_I walked through the West wing my head held high with my black hair like a veil behind me. The portraits talking as I passed "Little Lady Black shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" my dear deceased great great Aunt said as I smiled._

"_Yes but I was born to break rules," as she scoffed "You young Lady are your father's daughter." But I paid her no mind._

_I growled seeing the Grand dining room alight and could tell they were about to have supper. The doors burst open four heads turned to me, eyes wide and wands drawn. _

"_Juliet dear, you should be at Hogwart's," Auntie said in a rush her chair clattering to the floor as she rushed to me._

"Juliet you can't just leave Hogwarts whenever you chose," Uncle said in a stern voice as I scoffed waving him off, causing him to stand in anger at my lack of respect.

"_I can do as I like. Since I heard my future was being planned without me," I snarled as Narcissa and Auntie gave each other grave looks. _

"_Well Lady Black, a union with our great family would be prosperous for us both," Lucius Malfoy smiled, a snake if I ever saw one._

"_No Malfoy, it would not be prosperous for me to be attached to your family, a bunch of low life Death Eaters, who couldn't cover their tracks," I smiled as I walked closer._

"_I will make myself understood, I will not marry Draco Malfoy, I rather marry a Muggle and have his babies." I smirked as their faces turned red. _

"_Juliet dear, if you do not wish to have a betrothal contract then it will not be done. You are free to choose your own husband, but time for you to get back to Hogwarts," Auntie said as she was ushering me from the room. _

"_I swear Auntie," was all I muttered "Juju please drop little mistress back in her common room," Auntie said as Juju grasped my small hand and we vanished. Then the familiar sights of the common room filled my vision, faces as well. "Juju, watch the Malfoys so they don't use dark magic on my family," but she got my drift so they weren't Imperiused. _

"_So where have you been, I see my personal Floo was used," Uncle said as I turned seeing his angry face. "I had to make sure I wasn't a married woman because the Malfoys," was all I said as he gave me a nod, he turned on his heel his cloak billowing behind him, what charm or spell was this?_

_The common room was packed as I walked over to Daphne, her face paler than normal. "The feast was cancelled, the food is being brought to our common room. Someone let a troll in," I sat thinking as food of all kinds, with numerous amounts of sweets were brought in, I ate before falling to sleep with ease. _

_**Potions class the very next day…**_

_I was fuming mad by Potions, they looked Hermione in with the troll there for having to double back and save her. Well they have been causing her problems, I could give two shits less if they were friends now. _

"_Juliet," was all she got out before I moved passed her entering the class room for our double Potions. Ronald and Harry laughing, joking around but it only fuelled my short temper. _

"_So I see two dead Gryffindors," I smirked from the door as Ronald and Harry turned "Juliet I told Hermione how very sorry I was," Harry stammered out but I just gave a cold laugh._

_I bolted over the table tackling Ronald to the cold stone floor pummelling him, as he tried to fight back. Students yelling some laughing, as I stood Ronald getting to his feet trying to hit me as I grabbed his ginger hair slamming it on the desk. _

"_And as for you Potter, you of all people. You had no real friends and she gave you her friendship and you hurt her for this piece of shit." I punched him dead in the face his glasses breaking, as he fell to the floor after I kicked him for good measure. _

"_Miss. Black, to the headmaster now," was said as hands pulled me back as I stomped off heading to get it from my grandfather. I walked the corridor, walking up the stairs until I reached the griffin._

"_Lemon drop," I muttered as it opened its wings showing the stair case I walked up the door swinging open as I barley reached it. _

"_Hello Juliet poppet," Grandfather said in a merry voice as foot steps behind me were heard. "Headmaster, we seem to have a problem. Juliet has used Muggle tactics on Mister Weasley and Potter for something they have done to Miss. Granger, I leave them in your capable hands," and with that Uncle walked out but he squeezed my shoulder. _

"_Please sit you three," Grandfather said as I took the seat closet to him Harry next to me and Ronald next to him, as we all looked at Headmaster, but I sat straight my head held high. _

"_Now Juliet, what has caused you to hurt these two fine gentlemen?" he asked as I scoffed._

"_They are anything but, all I will say is they disrespected and hurt Hermione and I won't let that go unpunished. She said they talked to her and they are friends now, but that doesn't give pass with me," I said my tone in control my shields up not that Grandfather would try to invade my private thoughts._

"_I see," was all he said as he moved onto Harry and Ronald who made me seem evil, as I gave him a loathing look planning something very special for him. _

"_Juliet I must give you a punishment, nothing too harsh Poppet. You have one week dentition with Professor Flitwick," he said as I stood "Will that be all I have Potions," I said in a cold voice._

"_Yes you three hurry along, oh yes boys you have a week with Professor Sprout as well," I smirked walking form the room heading down the spiral stair case. Harry had potential it's just the weasel I had to deal with._

_**Okay another chapter finished thanks for reading and please review, drama coming up in the next few chapters! Thanks to Monsterpanda for looking this over check out her Twilight story it's awesome.**_


	8. Quidditch

_**Hello everyone here is the next chapter for Harry Potter and the Witches of Hogwart's. So I as normal must say I don't own anything about Harry Potter, but I do own the plot and a few people tossed in. thank you for reading and please review, when I first posted this story as a Sky High cross over it did better.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. _

_I didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry told me he learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her which was fine by me, I was watching Ronald like a Basilisk. _

_I walked the corridor with Avery while Daphne was having words with Miss. Chang, I was watching Diggory. He was popular for a Hufflepuff he was handsome as well, but I needed him to be more than a pretty face. _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway, I watched her for a few minutes. _

"_Hermione time to go," I said my voice cold and distance but she gave me a smile looking up her hair tamed into lose curls that trailed down her back,, her buck teeth didn't make her any less beautiful. _

"_I know you will do great Harry, we will be watching," she smiled as she stood, but I was already walking away from them heading to get a small bite to nibble on. _

"_We need to talk soon Jay," Hermione said her voice a little shaky as it does when she is nervous. "Okay Mione," I said as Fred and George came from behind._

"_Hey there little firsties, and our stunning little Spitfire and Snakelet," they winked as they turned walking ahead of us to the great hall. I pulled my wand out ready to send a nice jinx there way when Hermione's hand touched mine._

"_No," was all she muttered with a smirk, yes Hermione Granger smirked._

_By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. _

_The Gryffindors sat aligned with Slytherin witch was great as I sat next to my sister and friends, Lav and Parvati next to Hermione, Millie, Avery and Daphne with me. I noticed Nev was in front of Mione his eyes moving to side to side, his hand near his cloak, as Ronald sat down right in front of her. _

_Nev seemed to move without thought his body was shifted to his right as if he was ready to take a curse for her, I gave a single look to Daphne than turned back to Nev, who has changed this last month no more was he timed but walked with a boost in his step. _

"_His body language is protective, he wants to show you he will do whatever it takes to protective your most coveted treasure," she whispered as I gave a nod. And the game was near about to start as the teams came from separate areas. _

_"Mount your brooms, please." She boomed out as I watched with baited breath._

_Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. _

_"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too - -"_

_"JORDAN!" grandmother's voice rang out._

_"Sorry, Professor." _

_The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Claws have taken the Quaffle, Ravenclaw Captain Boot gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Boot flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc-no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Door, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Claw's- that's Cho Chang speeding off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger - sent her way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORSSCORE!" _

_Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Ravenclaws. _

_"Budge up there, move along. ""Hagrid!" Ron squeezed together with Nev to give Hagrid enough space to join them. _

_"Bin watchin' from me hut, "said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" _

_"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet. "_

_"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. _

_"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. _

_"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw in possession, " Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Chang ducks two Bludgers, two Weasley's, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as Chang dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over her shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed her left ear. _

_Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Ravenclaw Seeker Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed -WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Terry Boot had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. "Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Boot and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" _

_"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. _

_"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"_

_"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid said in all his half giant fury._

_Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating" Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. _

_"I mean, after that open and revolting foul' Jordan, I'm warning you - - ""All right, all right. Boot nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession. _

_"It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, than it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, I thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goalposts- I had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then we realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating. _

_"Slytherin in possession - Boot with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Ravenclaw score - A no... The Claws were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying-him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went._

_"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... But he can't have... "Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. _

_"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. "Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. _

_"What are you doing?" I said trying to see what she was looking at but couldn't see anything. _

_"I knew it, "Hermione gasped, "Quirrell - look." I grabbed the binoculars. Quirrell was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. _

_"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione._

_"Leave it to me." Before I could say another word, Hermione had disappeared, Nev was up right behind her. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Terry Boot seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. _

_"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Quirrell stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Flitwick headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Quirrell, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Quirrell's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Quirrell to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row Nev like a guard—Quirrell would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. _

_Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand._

_"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. _

_"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Boot was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results -Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty._

"_Bloody disgusting but good job Potter," I smirked raising one brow "Harry," he said back as I looked at him one more. _

"_My name is Harry," he smiled as I gave a firm nod, walking away with the girls all but Hermione. _

_I watched as they trotted off to see Hagrid with Potter in his Quidditch robes still. He wasn't ready for what was happening around us, was I even ready? _

"_See you girls I have detention yes even today so see you later," I smiled walking off heading to Charms, for my hour long detention. All I did was read over my mother's journal, and I think I figured out what she wanted to accomplish with the necklaces and rings. So I was hurrying to Charms, and one I turned I saw Flitwick talking to Grandfather. _

"_She is rather advanced Albus, more so then her parents. I see the way she hoovers over Miss. Granger, or the simple fact she has a rather brilliant mind. You see she is requiting girls from all house's but for what Albus?" he tiny voice squeaked. _

"_Filius, dark times are coming. I have no clue what my poppet is up too, but I will watch out," Grandfather said in a tired voice. _

_So I walked in "I rather not be talked about behind my back, I am making sure I have capable companions for when as Grandfather put it Dark times come. I feel it, it's rising, or the fat I get attacked by renegade death eaters," I said in a dry tone leaning on the wall._

"_My poppet, it wasn't meant with harm. And that is why you aren't allowed out," Grandpop said I felt his worry for me._

"_There will come a time where what you want for me and what I do will not be the same. I will stand for what is right, much like you always have. But I am not you, I admire everything about you I aim to be just like you. But when the next war hits, and it will before I am outta here. The kid gloves come off, they aim to kill. Rape or torcher while we disarm and stun. No that isn't for me, it's kill or be killed," I said getting more confident in my words. _

"_See the next Generation is in good hands, Filius. I couldn't be more proud of you Juliet," my grandpop said and a natural smile brightened my face. _

"_I will see you both at the feast," than grandpop in his maroon robes swished and vanished from sight. I sat in my normal spot pulling her Journal out and the green wrapped sets of jewellery. _

_I knew I was being watched as I waved my wand over them seeing them float into the air flashing bright colours, moving in every direction but staying in front of me as my eyes roamed over them. _

"_Once upon a time that little girl was mine, if I had been true I know she would never be with you." I was singing low as I let the rings rest on the green silk. _

_The necklace hovering as I poked it, flashing deep purple in the process._

"_So take good care of my baby, be just as kind as you can be. And if you should discover that you don't really love her, just send my baby back home to me." I said sitting back a little._

"_Impressive," I heard to the right as Quirrell was watching from the door. _

"_Professor," I gave a nod "Excuse us Professor Quirrell, my student is in detention practicing her Hovering Charms," Flitwick said closing the doors on the unwanted creepy Professor. _

"_I think I have it figured out, what her intentions were when they created these," I said as he came close he pulled his seat over as I launched into my theory. _

"_Okay the Rings are like a siphon, anyone can feel the emotions on the let's say there leader. It connects them, so they know the leader stays true to themselves, if the rings fall off the bond breaks because the leader has crossed over to the Dark arts. Now the Necklaces are very complex, they are made from Goblin silver, and the Jewels are Goblin as well they can with stand many curses, anything other than lethal ones that is. Nut its more intense, so brilliant through." I paused taking a breather, my face was flushed._

"_See the house hour glasses, they all would serve a purpose when active. They never placed any on them, I assume all but Auntie died before it could be done. But I have idea's myself, like the Hufflepuff house would be a portkey to a safe house." I smiled at him._

"_I see you have more planned but here isn't the place to take little one, but tomorrows detention we will discuss this in detail bring Hermione," he said as I wrapped the items up._

"_Yes, Sir. I do have more plans," I said a fever like excitement in my bright eyes as he gazed at them. "So like your mum," he gave a sad smile before walking away as I stood walking from the classroom._

_Hermione was red in the face as she stopped right in front of me "Nicolas Flamel," was all she got out as I helped her to her feet rather clumsily. _

"_What does Nicolas have to do with this, he is pop pop's best friend," I said as Hermione was catching her breath._

"_Something from him is what Fluffy is hiding," she said "Who is Fluffy?" I asked her confused._

"_The three headed dog is Hagrid's, her name is Fluffy. She is hiding something rather important for Poppop," she rushed as students filed in for the feats, as I dragged her off to an alcove. _

"_Hagrid spilled it to us, the boys are clueless," she finished as I put my hand on the cold stone wall, thinking._

"_I will figure it out Hermione, we have detention with Flitwick tomorrow. We have to both be there, it's very important," I said eyeing Parkinson as she pasted._

"_Keep your eyes to yourself Pugface, or I will remove them with a dull spoon and send them to your mum," I snapped as her eyes darted forward. _

"_Time to eat girls," was said on a dry but caring voice from behind us as we turned seeing Uncle Snape. _

"_Yeah, I guess it is," we walked Susan whispering to Mione and Mione turned towards me. "Quirrell is watching you," she whispered as I turned looking him dead in the eyes getting angry, my eyes flashing red as he looked away walking off._

"_He is off, or Dark either way I have to deal with him very soon," I said as us ten girls walked into the Great Hall. It wasn't ever pleasant the houses couldn't sit together, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all with the Gryffindors. Padma with the Claw's talking to Cho Chang in an animated conversation. Susan and Hannah both talking together with the Hufflepuffs, as Daphne, Millie, Avery and myself are now near the most feared in Slytherin house, with a whopping 25 curse's to our fellow Snakes for the use of the word Mudblood._

"_Seeing you and Hermione, the way you both miss each other. It makes me worried that maybe Astoria won't be placed in Slytherin and we won't see each other." Daphne said moving her drumstick around with her fork._

"_It will be fine Daphne, with everything you have ever said about Astoria she doesn't belong here. Maybe she will be a Ravenclaw, and you just have to stick it out like myself," I said in a hushed tone as Avery scoffed._

"_Pugface," was all she muttered her eyes moving down the aisle of the house table, Pansy was chatting with two second years their eyes drift to mine as we stared them down as Auntie Jane put it. _

_They looked away faces pointed towards their plates as I slipped my wand out "Bombarda," I smirked as the three plates exploded in their faces making them scream, their pretty hair covered in bits of food. _

"_Girls leave since you can't at proper, making Slytherin house look disgraceful, two days detention with me," Uncle Snape snapped out ushering them from the table, as I took a bit of my Chicken pot pie. _

"_You know the third years are going into Hogsmead this weekend, it's so unfair," Avery said tossing her chicken leg down it scattered on the table._

"_My luck even in third year I won't be able to go, I seem too attracted Death eaters," I snorted getting gravy in my hair as I stomped my foot under the table in frustration. _

"_Your Auntie would never allow you to miss out on it," Daphne said as her mother and my Auntie just had Brunch earlier this week. _

"_Right you are," I smiled she wouldn't let them "I am done and in dire need of a hot shower," I smiled standing up Millie was up with me, when I noticed she was usually with me. _

"_I see you are my Neville" I smiled "I could pound that boy," she smiled "Indeed you could, and I have no doubts you are handy with a wand. Since you come from a line of Protectors, not your father but his family before him," I said as she smiled._

_Certain families protected Heads of Noble families. I was Head of the Noble and Ancient house of Black. I was the youngest head of house, and maybe the first one to call you out on your bullshit. _

"_Well we all should just go," Avery was up, a drumstick hanging from her mouth, as I gave her a look shaking my head walking off. _

_I waved to the girls at other tables as we walked from the Great hall, a small blown kiss to my sister. Harry waved as Ronald scowled in my general direction, the twins on either side of Hermione with Neville next to Harry in front of Hermione. _

"_I need a shower," was all I muttered walking from the great hall._

_**Thanks' for reading, I am determined to finish all the books even if this story isn't doing as great as I thought. So please review! I have multiple chapters for the other books written because I couldn't get them out of my head.**_


	9. Plan

_**Hey there feeling terrible I have chapters for my two stories written just forgot to post them, bone head move on my part. J.K owns this shit not I, but I own people and plots. Thanks for reading now please review, like hard core.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

"_Miss. Black, can you stay after class?" Professor Quirrell asked me, I quickly thought of an excuse so I didn't have to stay, he creeped me out. "Sorry Professor I have to meet Headmaster directly after this class." I smiled as he stared intently at me._

_"Well right before dinner then," he smiled as class ended "Yes, of course, Professor" I said in a more exasperated tone. As I walked out of class with Hermione, Draco brushed past me but said nothing._

"_Have Susan and Hannah meet me outside the first floor corridor at the painting of the Singing Sorceress." I said as she gave me a nod of her head._

"_I will talk to them since my next class is with them, are you watching to see if Cho is worthy?" she asked in a careful tone her brown eyes watchful of those around us._

"_I am, I just don't trust her friend Marietta," I explained to her as we walked "I will see you after dinner for our study session with the girls, in fact you and Lav work on Potter coming. Merlin knows he could use it," I said as her Tinkerbelle laughter rang out. I turned and smiled before we both walked off heading towards our classes. _

_I stood in the door frame with Avery and Daphne as Millie made sure seats were available for us to sit in. Cho was walking to her next class a door down, as I watched her._

"_Chang," I called out she turned with a smile, her friend didn't look too pleased. _

_She walked over her long silky black hair trailing behind her as she came over to where I was standing. "Hello Juliet or do you prefer Lady Black?" she questioned. _

"_Juliet, I was asking if you would care to join our study group this evening, we meet in the very back of the library right after the feast." I said eyeing her friend a few feet away, she looked down as I turned my eyes to Cho._

"_Yes of course, I will be there in fact I will walk with Padma," she smiled as I gave a nod of my head walking into class. _

_I sat half listening as lessons went by but my mind was elsewhere as we were excused for supper. As I walked to the portrait of the Sorceress seeing the girls waiting for me, it would be odd if I walked to see a Professor with a gaggle of girls. _

"_You needed us Jay?" Sue was the first to ask as I kept walking as they fell in step with me._

"_Just need you to wait by the door of Defence against the dark arts, if I don't come out with in fifteen minutes go get someone," I said as they gave me a firm nod. I loved how I never really needed to explain much they just knew I wasn't trying to harm them or trick them. _

"_Of course we will Juliet," Hannah said as we walked the smell of Garlic in the air. "Just hide until I go in, don't need him knowing I am not alone," I said I didn't stop walking until I was at the door peeking in but not seeing him at all._

_It was musty, dark and cold inside no fires lit as I walked in looking around "Professor, its Juliet Black," I called out because if he didn't answer I was gone. _

_But a small noise was heard from the back than a rancid smell hit me like rotted flesh. I turned, my nose scrunched up ready to get sick all over the stone floor. I narrowed my eyes my wand slipping from my holster to my outstretched hand. _

"_Thank you for coming, I just wanted to talk for a few minutes," he smiled his fingers at the hem of his purple turban._

"_Well I am rather busy and if I am not in some sort of trouble I would like to go have a bite to eat." I said in a final tone as dread came over me._

"_Just a few moments, I can sense darkness in you Lady Black. I knew your father and Mother both very powerful purebloods. I also knew your cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, the shame young Andromeda brought to the Black name. Bella dear Bella, now she you should be proud of. But your mother was as light and good as her father the meddling old fool, than Black and his friends. Than that Mudblood and her son-"I cut him off._

"_Watch your forked tongue, that word is foul my sister is what you would call a Mudblood and she can put most Purebloods to shame. I am done with this conversation and will be talking to my grandfather about this disgusting display from a Professor at our school," I snapped my wand out pointing at his chest. _

_I took a few steps back when the loud slam of the door was heard "Not so soon child," as he unravelled his turban, he was bald. _

"_You have power and darkness resting inside you. Join me, raise me from this in-human existence," I was a little unnerved that the Professors lips didn't move but a low hiss was heard._

"_Confringo," I called out as the Cauldron and vials behind him exploded sending glass and metal in every direction. I tried to cover my face but small shards of glass cut my pale skin, but I moved holding my wand steady._

"_Impressive," he turned and I nearly dropped my wand seeing a face in the back of Quirrell's head "That is simply disgusting," I muttered._

"_Juliet!" was screamed from the door "RUN!" was all I was able to get out as he shot a curse at me, an Unforgivable no less._

"_Crucio," he called as the light came towards me, I flipped landing atop the desk, the unforgivable hit the desk as I fell from it. He was coming around as I rolled to the left before springing to my feet, his wand out as was mine._

"_I am Lord Voldemort, join me or die like you mother," he hissed as I snarled my eyes flashing red. _

"_If what you say is true, than I am not afraid of you. Weak and pathetic hiding inside another," I smiled as a jet pf bright green light nearly stuck me, but a suit of armour flung itself in front of me. _

"_I see you have a vast knowledge of the arts," he said walking like he was out for Sunday walk. "I see you are too young to see, love and the light aren't your safety. They will turn on you, child. Morsmordre" green mist came from his wand resting on the high ceiling it was the Dark Mark, it doubled and the second was now resting over Hogwarts._

"_I am cutting this short child, I will be coming back for you." He made a slashing movement it cut across my leg knocking me hard into the wall a large stone fell gashing the side of my head._

_He was turned away as I raised my wand "Sectumsempra," I said in a voice that chimed I was pissed and as he turned the spell hit his neck, I smiled "I win," I said as he fell to the ground dead blood pouring from his wound, it was if a sword came across his neck._

_Thick black smoke shot up as I let out a scream that would make a Banshee jealous, but it passed through the wall. I felt sick my head spinning, as I looked around the class room a wreck blood everywhere, I was sure it was mine but more his._

_A blast was heard than wood was flying in every direction as voices echoed as I wanted to sleep. "Albus, find her, find my baby," it was Grandmother._

"_Over here, I was buried now under rumble." Uncle, Hermione and my grandparents hurried in heading in my direction. _

"_Jay," Hermione was crying taking my wand from my hand "Aye Mione, no crying I am fine," I tried to smile but it was more of a grimace of pain._

"_Severus get his wand, and call your brother and Madam Bones," Grandfather said looking at the dead body of Quirrell with a look I have never seen._

"_What happened my darling," Grandmother asked me "Poppop, it was Voldemort he was inside Quirrell, he removed his turban and I saw him. He said I was dark and you would turn on me that I should join him. That I was needed to raise him make him new again, I didn't listen. I didn't have a choice he said he was going to come back for me, I didn't mean to kill him," I was crying at this point._

"_Rest we will discuss this in grave detail later," he said raising his wand the stones lifting as Grandmother let out a wail of despair._

"_ALBUS," I looked down my side and leg are bleeding heavily as I gave one look to Hermione, than I knew nothing._

_**Albus's point of view…**_

_I was walking from the feast seeing my granddaughter had not shown, but all her little friends have, well not young Bones and Abbott. I was hurrying to the library to retrieve her and her friends when I spotted two of the three I was looking for._

"_Headmaster you need to hurry," it was young little Susan Bones, her face was red in her hurry._

"_What is it I can do for you Miss Bones?" I asked her she looked like her beloved mum._

"_Professor Quirrell has Juliet locked in his class room!" she said the fear was evident in her tone as I hurried off as fast as my old legs could go. _

_Waving my wand in one fluid motion my Patronis soared high than vanished to deliver messages. Students everywhere as my little witch was talking to young Potter "Hermione we must hurry come child," I said barley slowing to stop._

"_Grandpa Wait what's going on?" she asked her legs working overtime to catch up to me._

"_It's Juliet," was all I got out as Severus and Minnie came to my aid. "Albus, why would he do such a thing?" My wife asked we couldn't lose her, after we lost her mum my little angel._

"_I told you he wasn't right, Albus," Severus snapped as we ran but Hermione was leading us where a small group of girls waited including Susan Bones._

"_Move aside girls," Minerva said in a fierce tone which caused them all to step back pulling Hermione with them. _

_The door burst open the wood splitting apart as I stepped through seeing destruction, blood, broken stones but where was poppet. Hermione and Minerva rushed past me as my wand was out ready to stun. _

"_Albus, find her, find my baby," my wife said, I gave Minerva one look when a faint voice was heard. _

"_Over here," It was our Juliet as Hermione and her grandmother rushed over to her, I heard them talking seeing Professor Quirrell on the floor bleeding, as I bent down feeling no pulse._

"_Severus get his wand, and call your brother and Madam Bones," I gave the lifeless form of the man at my feet a look of pure loathing, he forced her to kill him. _

"_What happened my darling," My wife asked our poppet "Poppop, it was Voldemort he was inside Quirrell, he removed his turban and I saw him. He said I was dark and you would turn on me that I should join him. That I was needed to raise him make him new again, I didn't listen. I didn't have a choice he said he was going to come back for me, I didn't mean to kill him," her little face was covered in dirt, blood and now her tears, as my heart broke. _

"_Rest we will discuss this in grave detail later," I said stones moving away from her as I bent down seeing blood pour from her small body._

"_ALBUS," my wife screamed, her normal in control sternness was gone and only worry replaced it. I bent down picking her up with Severus and the girl's right behind me, students everywhere._

"_Flitwick close the Defence class, Quirrell is dead after he attacked Juliet. The Aurors and Bones are one their way," I called as he hurried to the said class._

"_Hermione what happened is Juliet okay," it was young Potter as I hurried to the hospital wing._

"_It's horrible Harry," she cried as she ran the Weasley twins next to her in a second. _

"_Albus, what is going on? What has happened to Juliet?" Poppy said as we all rushed in a group of girls, the twins, Potter and Weasley all with us. _

"_Who cares for explanations get to work on her," Severus snapped as I set her down._

"_She was attacked by Quirrell, she was made to defend herself," was all I could say as poppy pushed us all back waving her wand over my granddaughter._

"_MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR FACE MY WAND!" as all but Hermione and Minerva moved out of Cassiopeia's way. But she halted seeing Juliet hugging Minerva and picking up a sobbing Hermione._

"_Albus we are checking his wand, come," Sabastian called his eyes on Juliet as well._

"_Prior Incantato," I seldom was ever anger three unforgivable's came from the wand plus he was the one to conjure the Dark Mark._

"_Take his body from this school, I hope she won't be in any trouble she was only defending herself." Minerva was the one to say._

"_No my niece will not face charges, it was in self-defence and we all thought her to protect herself and Hermione." Sabastian said as Cassiopeia chimed in._

"_If he wasn't already dead, I would use my own curse." The venom spilled from her red lined lips, she was a Black._

"_Everyone out, she needs rest. Regrowing bones and tissue isn't easy business. She has lost a significant amount of blood, you all can come back later," and with that we all but Minerva and Cassiopeia where ushered from the wing._

_After seeing Madam Bones and the Aurors out except Sabastian, I hurried to my office. I had to get a new teacher and I loved this child, she was one of my daughter's best friends. And I think it's time she came out of hiding, and got to know her God daughter._

"_Elisa Blackheart,_

_I need you to come to Hogwarts, an attempt has been made on your God daughter's life. She was forced at 11 to kill her attacker her own teacher, I want you to resume his class. It's time you come home, she has grown into a brilliant young girl. My daughter made you her God mother its time you act in such a way. _

_ Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_I sent it with Fawkes he would be able to get by her wards, which I am sure she had put up. Juliet my poppet her life was gifted unlike young Potters but they share a similar fate and destiny one which neither could escape._

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_I woke with a start seeing my Auntie and Grandmother sleeping in chairs next to my bed. My head was pounding, feeling pain when I tried to move made me cry out._

"_Juliet, my baby you're awake. Minerva wake," Auntie said hearing the raw emotion behind her words as my grandmother woke as well._

"_My head," was all I got out as Auntie was off down the ward heading to a back room, "You gave all a scare, don't you dare do that again," Grandmother said as I gave her a look._

"_I didn't do it on purpose, I never look for trouble but it seems to look for me. Am I in trouble," I said it wasn't a real question. _

"_Never, you acted in self-defence," she touched my head as I winced. _

"_Here Juliet, swallow this it will help," it was a clear blue liquid as I downed it in a single gulp. The pain subsided as everything became clear seeing three Witches watching me, as I was starving and very thirsty._

"_How long have I been napping?" I asked as Auntie laughed "You all that napping, only you would. But 45 hours it near five in the morning," she smiled as I snorted._

"_It was a brief nap," I said when it hit me I missed two days' worth of lessons "Oh bloody hell, I will have so much work to make-up," I said putting my head back on the soft pillows._

"_Well yes, but it's only a few hours of your time. In fact look I have it already for you, sine you will be let go later tonight," Grandmother said in a stern voice as I gazed at the rather large pile of work. _

_A few hours later I was alone while Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, refilling Potions and things. I was writing an easy on what I learned in Defence. It was supposed to me a roll of parchment but mine was only a small paragraph. _

"_This year in Defence against the Dark Arts, well we are supposed to write what we have learned. And with the utmost honesty I have learned one simple thing, much taught I already knew, as I love learning new things. But some lessons come bringing a harsh lesson. I learned our teacher was bloody insane, and was hiding a Dark Wizard under his turban. He tried to kill me, he smelled badly, I learned to use my brains. _

_ -Juliet Black"_

_It would have to do._

_It was near supper when Hermione and the girl's walked through the Hospital Wing doors, all smiling seeing me sitting up surrounded by stacks of completed work. _

"_I will take these to the correct Professors," Cho said "I will come with you," Millie said as they grabbed all of my work. _

"_I see you can leave now Juliet," it was Madame Pomfrey she was walking up the isle "Take these for the headache dear," she smiled handing me a few vials, as I was standing up a tad dizzy. _

"_Well let me fix that," my clothes became unwrinkled but I was heading to shower and change before the feast. I walked out with the girls, it was crowed as it was a class change before the feast. _

"_I probably smell," I vented as we walked but Hermione just laughed "Not very much," she assured me._

"_I will see you girls at dinner, I have to shower and change," I said as Avery and Daphne walked with me heading to the Slytherin common room. It was packed with Slytherin's doing work before dinner, heads turned as I walked in. every one stood watching me with fear, respect on their faces. But I paid no real attention as I walked to the girls' stairs, feeling like dirt._

"_Just give me a few minutes and I will be back out," I said as Millie walked into the dorm room. "Do you need me to stand at the door?" she questioned as I flushed._

"_No thank you, if I fall the screaming will surly alert you all to my pearl," I said vanishing into the bathroom seeing myself, I was pale and felt like crud. But when the heated water ran over me I felt better than I had, it all was coming back. I had killed. _

_Once the water turned cold and I was washed, I walked out in a fluffy towel having a seat on my four poster bed. It was tiresome putting on the simplest of clothes, but as I finished I sat breathing getting my lungs under control. I had to maintain a cold and calm demeanour around my fellow students in Slytherin, to show weakness was a flaw I couldn't bear._

"_We need to hurry," was said as I waved my wand no words coming from my pink lips, as clothes appeared beside me. A gray sweater and black yoga pants. I put them on slipping on some flats as we walked from the dorm, my hair wet but in a braid down my back. The common room was pack it looked as if every student in Slytherin was crammed in._

_All eyes are on me as I raise my brow, Draco gave me a nod as I passed him. But there was fear and admiration in the air, fear was useful but I rather them fear me, Slytherin's are more likely to do as I say because of fear. "You killed a Professor?" was said by Nott._

"_Yes, and I will to all who cross me. I will not tolerate certain things, and I hope none of my fellow Snakes finds them out," and with that we walked from the Common room into the stone corridor leading from the dungeons. _

"_You're all they have been talking about, the Dark Queen of Slytherin is in fact what they are calling you Jay," Avery smiled as I snorted I figured that his death would gain me more followers, but some would be useful for other purposes. _

"_Yes that I can see, but only a few will I ever bring into our circle but not at this point I will wait for one to grow up," I said and they knew I meant Draco, he was a good man underneath, and soon something he feared would become his reality. _

_Students from every house had their eyes on me as we walked to the great hall for the feast. It became annoying at best, as I cursed three people for staring, the twins came up with Hermione nestled in between them as I raised my brow._

"_A conversation for another time Juliet," she muttered as my eyes fell on the twins who were red in the face, they stank of fear. _

"_Indeed," was all I said in return as she took my hand, the great hall doors opened as we walked in. A women was sitting next to Grandfather, she had long black hair and bright green eyes, a thin face that looked like she needed some sleep. Her eyes turned to me as Grandfather smiled giving me a small wave, to which I gave a nod, Hermione hugged me twice before going to her table. I knew my eyes followed her until she was next to Potter, who saw me and stumbled from his seat towards me. _

"_Juliet, I am glad you're better. I was worried after I heard what happened, I knew he was weird but didn't know who to tell." He said shyly._

"_Always trust your gut feeling Harry, it could save your life. True be told he was after you and I, right scary it was. Do you know who the women is at the head table?" _

"_You don't say, well than I should trust as you put it my gut. Oh she is Professor Elisa Blackheart, she is really nice only been here a day," he said fiddling his hands between each other. I knew people were watching us talk, I was a snake to his Gryffindor, and it was unheard of. _

"_Well yes, it just nice to see you again, not that I didn't visit you because I did loads of times. I mean I wasn't watching you sleep all day, well you were sleeping but..." dear Merlin he was babbling. _

"_You okay Harry?" I asked he gave me a shaky smile before he hugged me, it was a shock but I hugged him back. I don't know which one of us let go, but we walked away from each other both blushing as we sat at the house tables. And with a swift look I saw my grandparents smiling, and the women, Professor Blackheart, with a sad smile as well but Uncle didn't look happy at all, I started putting food on my plate._

"_He was blushing like a tomato," Millie smiled as I took a small bit of my drumstick not looking up._

_**Thanks for reading sorry for not updating in two weeks, I had surgery and well yeah wasn't up to it. So I have near four chapters to have my beta read so I can post them. Please drop me a review!**_


	10. Godfather

_**Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read The Witches of Hogwarts. So I don't own Harry Potter J.K does the very lucky girl. There will be Ron bashing, I am not a fan at all, but may turn him good in later books. Please review, it helps the writing if you have certain things you need to say. On to the story…Sorry for the absence I had surgery and it took some time to recover from it, plus the emotional trauma.**_

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_I stood looking at myself, sleep hasn't been coming easy. I let my Slytherin silver and green tie fall into my sweater vest. I was going for a little walk before the castle woke up and students rushed to eat. My hair was held back by a silver snake headband with glowing emerald eyes, the curls tamed but still present. My uniform in pristine condition, as I grabbed my bag and wand walking from the dark room, seeing my friends still sleeping._

_It didn't scare me, I walked through the dark eerie green lit room seeing Draco sitting and watching as the fire was dying. "You're up early Malfoy," I said he jumped from the chair drawling his wand as I waved mine, his flew to the side. _

"_Calm down Malfoy," I said as he collected his wand looking at me, with dark grey eyes. "Sorry Juliet, was just thinking. I was raised a certain way and it's hard, but you know all about it. But you have seemed to have your own way of turning your upbringing back on them," he said._

"_I am Lady Black, but yes I have everything they taught me made me who I am, I just chose to show it in a different way. You are no different unless you chose the twisted path your father has paved for you," I said before walking through the stone wall as it slide out of my way._

_The last thing I saw was Draco a smirk on his face, he hates to say it but he isn't all bad. I walked hearing portraits talk, watching them move to others. I smiled and waved walking my shoes making little noise as I walked with no real direction. _

_I knew at once I was being watched, as I stopped dead looking around "I wouldn't follow me or stare, I don't have the patience this early morning," I said loud enough to be heard, as a figure stepped from an alcove. _

"_I was merely watching you, it's early a little too early for you to be up," Professor Blackheart said. Her eyes lingered over my face, than my hair but her look was sad as if it pained her to gaze at me. _

"_Well there aren't any school rules that I am breaking, in fact I am allowed to walk the grounds at this early time,"" I said walking away, she was bothering me with the way she looked at me._

"_Miss. Black, come back here," she ordered as I turned "That's Lady Black, and I will not," and with that I walked away leaving her in the corridor. I was tired as I heard the footfalls of students as I was nearly at the great hall, once I walked in Professor Flitwick was chatting with Blackheart, and Grandfather was watching me as I sat. _

"_Nice just wander off Juliet," Daphne said her blonde hair in a bun, as I shrugged my shoulders. "I couldn't sleep," I muttered._

"_Charlie needs to come, you can be open with us. We are with you not because of fear but because you fight for a better world and without you I know we wouldn't see what you have envisioned. We need you, so when you are in the dorm be weak, let your guard down, we wouldn't tell or ever judge you," Avery said, only we three knew she was adopted and raised by muggles._

"_Thank you," was all I could say as I watched Harry and Hermione walk in, Ronald was talking to Neville who was guarding Hermione. _

_She smiled and waved as did Ne and Harry as Ronald gave me a look of loathing, I brushed it off. Taking a bite of Bacon, as the morning mail came, seeing my Auntie's owl flying in with a white box, and Uncles was landing in front of Mione. _

"_Hello Serpent," I petted him as he ate my bacon but none the less I removed the parcel, it smelled of baked goods. A tawny owl landed in front of me, it had a burn, the poor thing as I scooped it up into my arms. _

"_Hello little guy, I will get you fixed right up," I cooed removing the letter which I guessed was from Charlie. I walked to the head table to the one person I could trust with animals._

"_Hagrid, look Charlie's owl has a nasty burn. Can you maybe fix him, I don't want him in pain, no animal should be in pain," I said with wide doe eyes, as he stood making things clatter around. _

"_Right you are, my little witch. I will fix him right up, Professor Dumbledore can you send word to Charlie his owl is staying here," Grandfather smiled and gave a nod as Hagrid gently took the owl and left the great hall. _

"_Juliet, you have such a good soul," Grandmother said as I passed "Yeah, maybe who knows now with what I have done, maybe I will turn out like my dear Aunt Bellatrix," I gaged at the thought._

"_No dear, you are nothing like Bellatrix," Grandmother said as I smiled walking away. But I knew I was, I asked my Auntie and she said I had similar traits, but Bella was a follower and I was a leader. _

_**Defence against the Dark Arts class…**_

"_Juliet, she seems nice," Hermione said as we walked in with the girls "Plus look at those lips, only certain girls can pull of blood red lipstick and she does," Lav said with a sly smile. _

"_I just don't like the way she looks at me," I said as Hermione sat in her spot with Avery and I in front of her with Millie and Daphne in back. Harry and Ronald sat with Hermione, as I turned._

"_Mione we will be having a private conversation today, because you're going to tell me," her face paled as she moved her arm under her shirt. _

"_Attention class," Was called as we all turned to face the Professor, in fact her lips were blood red. _

"_Okay, time to take roll," she smiled as she called out names, saying how she knew their mum or dad._

"_Potter, Harry. I knew your mum and dad really well, I was one of your mum's best friends along with Cassiopeia, Alice, Persephone," she smiled and with that Harry looked at me, I shrugged. _

"_I didn't know," was all he said, and the same sad look crossed her face. _

"_Black, Juliet," her eyes fell on me as I was turned back talking to Mione, I turned back looking at her. "I already heard you knew my mum," I said but she smiled._

"_I was her best friend, just like Lily, Cassiopeia and Alice. You look like her but more like your father, and I see him in your personally as well, but with your mothers brains and love of her family and friends," she said and I thought I saw a tear slip down her face, but I was angry she shouldn't talk about my mum or father. _

"_Is that enough, I don't know where you get off speaking about the dead. Some may be happy knowing you know their parents, but I could care less. I never even had five minutes with my mum before she was killed, my father in Azkaban Prison. Now if you care to actually do your job and teach than please hurry," I said annoyed at best with her. _

"_I see Cassiopeia hasn't done her job," she said and before she blinked I shot a stunning spell which hit her dead in the chest, she went flying back landing in a heap. _

"_Juliet, good you did it before me," Hermione said as she sent Nev to get another teacher. "Hey don't worry," Harry said taking my small hand in his, as I stared at her limp form. _

"_What has happened?" Shit it was Grandmother as I turned lowering my wand. "I did it, she said Auntie didn't do her job rising me," I said my eyes burning. _

"_Well I will not tolerate her behaviour, and Juliet two days detention with Flitwick. You were raised like a proper lady, and one I see who doesn't take anyone's tripe," she said she used the counter curse, helping Professor Blackheart to her feet. _

"_To my office Elisa, you over stepped yourself," Grandmother said "And so you know Professor Aunt Cassiopeia raised Juliet and I like ladies, and you have no right to question her," Hermione snapped as Ron and Harry smiled at her. _

"_How dare anyone question my upbringing? Next time it won't be a stunner I send your way," I spat as Harry held me firmly back. _

"_Class go to the Library and write three hundred words on what you learned to day. I expect them in my office after class," grandmother said as I left with my girls, Harrys hand still in mine without either if us knowing. _

"_I swear when Auntie finds out," Hermione said "Which will be in a few short minutes. Since she has to come to the meeting as do you and Hermione for your behaviour," We turned seeing Uncle, and with that Harry dropped my hand and backed away, leaving with Ronald as I laughed. _

"_Girls I will see you after," I said heading to Grandmothers office ready to see the fireworks, Hermione smirked as we held hands walking. _

"_Girls thank you for joining us," Poppop said as he waved his hands at the two empty seats. To which we both sat together as the three adults talked together, I knew I was always letting my temper flare. _

"_HOW DARE YOU ELISA, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO QUESTION ME!" Auntie had arrived in style, her Black and deep purple robes swishing along the floor, her wand out but the look on her face was priceless._

"_Cassiopeia, I was wrong," she said but Auntie was ready to curse her "YOU HIDE FOR ELEVEN YEARS, HER OWN GODMOTHER. SHE IS MINE, I RASIED HER WHILE YOU HID AWAY FROM THE WORLD. LIKE YOU WHERE THE ONLY ONE TO LOSE SOMEONE THEY LOVED, I LOST SO MANY, TOO MANY." Auntie screamed as my mouth was open in shock, she was my godmother!_

"_You're right, after I lost my husband, my friend I left. I wasn't right, I still had you and my duty to Juliet, but I was selfish and left. It was just I didn't want to blame Sirius for her brash attitude," she snapped as Auntie smiled._

"_Still Elisa, but it doesn't make up for what you have done, and he won't forgive you easy for turning your back on her. He loves her more than his own life," she said as Uncle Sev ran in red in the face. _

"_Girls time for you to leave, you both have dentition with Flitwick for two days." Grandfather said as I stood helping my sister up. _

"_Hermione thank you dear for defending me, I love you so very much. Juliet I have never been prouder, you honour our great family, and my love for you knows no bounds." Auntie said as she hugged us both. _

_We walked out together "It could have been worse," I said as Hermione smiled "Yeah, but I can't believe Professor Blackheart is your godmother," she said leaning in close._

"_Yes, that is news," I said, this was bad._

_It was all over Hogwarts that I cursed a teacher, the fear widened but so did the admiration. I walked from the lavatory seeing Professor Blackheart walking looking at papers, as I walked on._

"_Juliet, I am very sorry. Not only for my rash words, but for not being there for you, I thank Merlin for Sabastian and Cassiopeia for being there in our stead." She said but I knew who my godfather was, and understood his problem with being near a person he loved. _

_I just gave her a nod and walked on heading to the library my refugee. I needed to find a secure place here in Hogwarts for my army per say. As I sit and read knowing the vast knowledge that lays within the pages. _

"_Draco, please stop or I will hex you," I said seeing him walk from the back row of books, he was tall with good looks, and those gray eyes were stunning. _

"_Yeah, don't want that, I am not my father and nor do I aspire to be him," he said as I gave him a nod. "Good to hear Draco, in time we will talk," I said as he sat with me with his own book in hand._

"_It's time for supper," he said as I set my book down "Great," I said standing up and walking with him. But we walked our separate ways when my friends came. _

"_Bye Draco," Avery smiled as he smirked giving her a nod, as we filed into the great hall._

_**Elisa Blackheart's point of view…**_

_When I first saw her it was painful seeing Sirius and Persephone's daughter. I loved Persephone, but I loved her husband as well, but she won his heart. But she looked like her father more than Persephone, but her devotion to her family and friends, and her brains where her mums. But her brash words and quick temper was her fathers, but the power had to have come from her Grandfather, she was so very powerful. _

_Then I let my emotions come over me and said something horrible about my other best friend, and paid a price. She was fast, my shield shattered upon the sheer force of her stunner. Then Cass came ready to bring fire and brimstone down upon me, and I deserved it._

_But I walked along the dark cobblestone path, seeing nothing but I knew he was here hiding as I did before I came thinking Juliet needed me, I think the only person she needs is Hermione. _

_A small cottage appeared out of thin air, a man at least 6'2 stood framed in the door way, thin frame and shaggy hair with more scars than I last remember. _

"_Who are you?" he called as I raised my hands showing I was wandless "It's me Remus, its Elisa," I said his skin paled further, as he staggered to the gate._

"_Remove your hood," he ordered and I did as he asked his eyes racking over me. "Elisa why have you come," he said lowering his wards letting me pass before the powerful wards sprang back up. _

"_Let us sit it's a rather long story," I sighed as he lead me into his cosy and warm home "Tea?" he questioned._

"_Thank you," I smiled as he put the tea on, I sat as did he._

"_I was called back to Hogwarts a few days ago, Juliet was attacked by her Professor. He was a vessel for the essence of he-who-must-not-be-named, well she killed him. She was hurt but recovered, her and I didn't get off on the right foot when I said Cass didn't do her job raising Juliet. I took a stunner to the chest Remus, it shattered my shield she was so fast. But Cass did a brilliant job rising her, it was that I saw Sirius in her. But Persephone as well, such devotion to her family and friends, she is in Slytherin, but has friends in all houses, and it was too cute seeing her and Harry hugging in the middle of the great hall." I gushed his face pale and angry._

"_She was attacked by a Professor, if he wasn't dead he soon would be. Harry and Juliet, bet he is in Gryffindor like James and Lily. Sirius would be proud of her, tossing the rules out the window." He said with happiness but lingering sadness, he lost so much._

"_Remus, you need her. We failed as her Godparents, to lose in our own grief, to see hers. She screamed at me as I told her that I knew her parents, that I should shut it, because she didn't get five minutes with her mum, or father. I doubt her parents get talked about much in front of her, Flitwick seems to be able to reach her unlike most. She has a sibling bond with Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch as smart as Juliet. Also a family bond with Severus, Sabastian Snape, she is the gem of Cassiopeia's eye, she dotes on her to her Juliet can do no wrong. And Harry needs you, he doesn't know his parents or his godmother or father, but Juliet and him have something even if they don't understand it as of yet," I said seeing his face change._

"_I am dangerous, I told Sirius not to name me godfather but he wouldn't have it. His baby girl the love of his life, and he isn't here. But I will come back," he said his head down as we drank tea and talked. _

"_Well my dear friend, I have to hurry back to the castle. I hope to be seeing you in at least ten days," I said hugging him as he sighed._

"_Yes with the full moon in three days," he gave a weak smile "She won't have a problem with your furry little problem," I smirked walking down the path before disappearing. _

_**Juliet's point of view…**_

_I sat staring at Hermione and her at me with a few girls around us, as she put it right now we are a sister hood all bonded to me there are no secrets. "Juliet, I don't want you to get angry," she whispered as I just stared._

"_Spit it out Hermione, I am already upset with the fact you have kept something important from me," I snapped as she bowed her head._

"_Juliet you are rather scary, give her a break," Avery said as my eyes found her's. _

"_I am Soul bonded with the twins," the last part was rushed but I heard every word that came from her mouth. I was up and out the door hearing her crying asking me not to kill them, it was near curfew but I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Harry, and you, have you seen the twins," I asked both looked nervous "Juliet umm your eyes," Harry stuttered as I just looked at him._

"_They always get like that when she blows her top," Ronald muttered as I smiled. "Yes they do and I am looking for the twins, unless you want to deal with my ire," I smiled a sickly sweet smile._

"_Saw them coming from the Great hall," Harry spoke fast as I turned and walked away heading in the direction he said. _

"_Bloody hell Harry, you can't just rat them out. She is bloody scary no wonder where Hermione gets it from," I heard Ron but was in a hurry so I let it go. _

_I walked with purpose and anger, lots of anger, how dare they!_

"_DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" I screamed as I saw their two ginger heads bobbing through the crowd. But as normal they didn't listen and bolted but I ran and being smaller I was able to catch up rather fast, as I stopped pulling my wand out._

"_Mobilicorpus," I said in a clear voice it was as if invisible strings held them like life size puppets. _

"_Juliet little snake," Fred called as George was trying to get lose more scared they were trapped. I walked under them gazing up "I don't want to play these games, I assume you know why I have come," I said moving to the left watching them._

"_Jay, we love her. A soul bond wouldn't let us hurt her, nor do we want to. We will always protect her and you, we love you too," George said as Fred chimed in._

"_But you need to control this temper little snakelet, we want to join you. We know you're doing something and it will change our future and our mates, we want in," I was fuming._

"_Juliet please, I didn't tell them don't hurt them," it was Hermione, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Lav, Daphne, Nev, Millie and Avery all watching me._

"_Really Hermione, you couldn't even bother to tell me. I see you had I replaced, with them," I said my magic was alive crawling over my skin as it responded to my anger blasting the twins into a wall. They were limp but breathing, as I gave Hermione a look her face paled. _

"_I don't keep things from the people who I love, I do everything for them," I snapped as I turned on my heel walking away from her tear soaked face, Lav and Parvati stayed behind but the rest came with me as I was fuming. _

"_Juliet calm down," Daphne was saying in a very soft voice, I think she'd be a great mum. "Trying, but not working," I stammered my teeth clutched together. _

"_Juju," I called as a silver current ran over my skin, all my friends backed off most looking at me in awe. "Little miss, it's your Magic. You very powerful, and angry who has angered you so." Juju said but couldn't come any closer._

"_Juju get Charlie please hurry," Daphne said as Juju gave her a soft look and vanished as I backed away, knowing the portraits are yelling for help. _

"_I am fine! I don't need help," I screamed as my Magic reacted Millie knocked Daphne to her belly, as a bolt nearly hit her. _

"_NO DAPHNE! I NEVER WOULD HURT YOU, SO SORRY," with that I was moving further away._

"_I know, she should have told you." She cooed I was shaking in anger and for once fear, I could have hurt her._

"_Juliet I am sorry, I was scared of how you would take it. I could never replace you, be mad at me. But I love you so very much, you are the most important person in my life," I turned seeing Hermione, Lav and Parvati. _

"_Well then, why is my little witch so pissed?" it was Charlie as he ran forward ignoring the current running over my body, and on instinct I reeled in my Magic before he could grab me. _

"_See you can do it, but thank Merlin it would have bloody hurt," he said grabbing me scooping me up into his muscular arms. _

"_Okay girls get to your common rooms, Mione get inside. I will take care of little Jay." I closed my eyes and that was it._

_**Okay I am going to end it here for today. Please review! On my Polyvore Noellamonster is her and Hermione's clothes.**_


End file.
